El Trono de Hielo
by Vic del Eien
Summary: AU/Arendelle con algunos cambios. ¿Qué secretos esconden las extrañas heladas en Arendelle? La princesa debe enfrentarse a sus deberes como única heredera al trono, mientras un noble lejano trastocará los planes ¿De quién?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

El joven despertó agitado, sintiéndose totalmente agotado, como si en vez de dormir en aquella cómoda habitación en la posada más lujosa hubiera, dormido colgado de los pies del árbol más alto con el viento molestando. Al menos lo último en parte era cierto, se había olvidado nuevamente de cerrar la ventana por lo que el frío invernal había ingresado como si nada. Refunfuñó mientras se quitaba la ropa de noche y se colocaba un traje de lujosa apariencia. Se sentó un momento en su improvisado escritorio hasta dar con una carta, firmada con letra de exagerada elegancia, y aún así bella a sus ojos. Sonrió levemente mientras la guardaba entre sus ropas y se dirigía al comedor de la posada.

Con el sol algo más alto, aquel joven de noble apariencia se subió a su caballo, un frisón negro del más refinado linaje, y cabalgó con calma hasta dar con las puertas exteriores del palacio. Ante estas, dos guardias uniformados, y muy abrigados, observaron al muchacho de punta a punta.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Qué es lo que desea? -Dijo uno de los guardias, dando un paso al frente.

\- Vengo a hablar con su Alteza Real -. Respondió tras rebuscar entre sus cosas y mostrar el sello, roto, de la misiva que guardaba.

\- Oh, ya veo. Disculpe, su señoría -. Consintió el guardia mientras se inclinaba para luego dar paso al muchacho, quien espoleó el caballo por el patio interior del palacio hasta dar con las puertas principales.

Se apeó con agilidad de la montura, entregando las riendas a uno de los mozos de cuadra, deteniendo su mirada un momento en el balcón ubicado sobre las puertas. Contuvo un silbido al notar, desde lo que la distancia le permitía, el delicado trabajo que había en cada rincón del lugar.

Se detuvo nuevamente para apreciar el interior del vestíbulo, una habitación sobria, donde varios guardias permanecían apostados a ambos lados de cada puerta. El muchacho echó una mirada al uniforme que estos vestían, notando los colores del reino. Se acercó entonces a uno de los guardias, preguntando por la sala del trono. Al finalizar su frase, el guardia le miró de arriba a abajo, escrutándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Quiere ver a la princesa, verdad? Entonces lo que usted busca es la sala de escarcha -. Le respondió el guardia.

\- ¿Sala... de Escarcha? ¿Y por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué tiene ese nombre? - Preguntó nuevamente el joven, intrigado por la firme expresión del otro.

\- Cuando llegue, verá porque, su señoría, si gusta puedo guiarle -. Respondió con secretismo el guardia, incrementando la intriga del viajero.

\- Alcanza con que me indique el camino, prefiero esperar para pedir una audiencia con ella -. Explicó brevemente, el guardia le miró curioso un momento, pero le explicó con lujo de detalles como llegar a la dichosa sala. Una vez terminada la explicación, el joven le agradeció con una solemne reverencia y siguió las indicaciones.

El palacio era relativamente grande, pero era bastante simple de seguir, al ser una construcción más bien "decorativa" no tenía tantas vueltas como los castillos de otras regiones. Además, estaba decorado con sumo cuidado, de forma sobria, justa para enriquecer la vista, sin agobiarla.

Caminó con calma, no había apuro de llegar a la sala de escarcha. Se preguntó entonces el porqué de aquel nombre. Sabía que el reino en el que se encontraba había resistido al menos dos heladas en los últimos tiempos. La primera había coincidido con el fallecimiento de los últimos reyes y su hija menor, un evento trágico en verdad, que había sumido al reino en una tristeza tal que se decía que la helada fue una respuesta de la naturaleza ante el dolor de las multitudes. Desde esa helada, muchos decían que la temperatura del reino se había reducido, y que desde entonces los veranos ya no eran tan cálidos, con inviernos mucho más largos y cruentos. Fue por ello que la segunda helada no se sintió tanto, casi que era cuestión de tiempo a que otra apareciera. Poco después, a él le había llegado aquella carta. Visitar aquel territorio, entablar alguna relación con la princesa heredera. Suspiró, de solo pensar en las verdaderas intenciones que habían tenido sus padres al prácticamente haberlo metido de sopetón en el barco que lo había traído.

Lo tenía muy claro, no era una visita para festejar los 20 años de la princesa, que ya tenía más bien edad para ser coronada reina. Era justamente el hecho de ser una mujer soltera lo único que impedía que la llamaran por el título que le pertenecía por nacimiento. Y justamente sus padres habían visto aquella oportunidad como la perfecta para que al igual que su hermana menor, él también se convirtiera en el consorte real. Maldijo a su suerte de ser el segundo, si fuera él el heredero no tendría que estar allí, en un lugar que no conocía, para "conquistar" a una persona que nunca había visto.

Aquella idea le asqueaba, casarse con alguien que no conocía solamente por un título. Sabía que si volvía sin compromiso lo matarían, quizás hasta le quitarían su propio título si no conseguía ninguna unión provechosa, había costado el cielo que ellos no se metieran en el barco con él para asegurarse de convencer a la princesa de lo provechoso que sería casarse con un infante Suspiró, al menos era mejor que le dejaran a él hacer aquello, quizás y de milagro la princesa ya se había comprometido antes de que la carta llegara, librándolo de aquella unión.

Con aquellos pensamientos, se detuvo ante la puerta de la que debía ser la Sala de Escarcha. Las hojas de la puerta estaban abiertas, permitiendo el paso libre a cualquiera que se acercara, el joven franqueó el umbral, y al observar con atención el lugar, descubrió lo bien que le sentaba aquel nombre a aquella estancia. De alguna manera, por más que estuvieran en el interior del palacio, con un fuego ardiendo en una gran chimenea, la totalidad de la sala estaba cubierta de escarcha. Notó que los guardias allí presentes usaban un uniforme más abrigado que el resto, y que todos los aldeanos que esperaban a la princesa para hacer sus pedidos estaban sumamente abrigados, por lo que tal fenómeno no era desconocido para ellos.

Dio algunos pasos más hacia el interior, observando como las cortinas permanecían perfectamente congeladas, y que las velas que iluminaban aquel salón, estaban perfectamente congeladas. Apenas pudo contener la exclamación, aquel lugar era fascinante, todo estaba cubierto de escarcha, y parecía que nada podría derretirla.

\- Su Alteza Real, princesa Elsa de Arendelle -. Anunciaron en la puerta, mientras la designada ingresaba en la sala.

El sonido de sus pasos fue amortiguado por la alfombra sobre la que caminaba hasta detenerse frente a su pequeño trono. Con solemnidad se volteó, observando así a todos los presentes, y tomó asiento, siendo presidida por el cuadro de su difunta familia, un cuadro cubierto de una delicada tela traslúcida negra y una capa de escarcha sobre esta. La princesa echó un vistazo a todos los presentes para luego asentir brevemente, dando a entender que podían iniciar los asuntos de aquel día, que claramente no se hicieron esperar.

Las diferentes personas comenzaron a hablar con la joven princesa, solicitando, pidiendo y, algunos más atrevidos, demandando que se hiciera lo que ellos solicitaban. El visitante se quedó observando como la dama atendía a todos, su gesto era frío, parecía en verdad que nada la alteraba, sus palabras sonaban vacías, sin alegrías ni tristezas, aún así, procuraba ayudar en la medida de lo posible a cada uno de los solicitantes.

El tiempo fue pasando, y él se iba convenciendo de que aquella mujer era un completo misterio, parecía totalmente ajena a lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Pero lo que en verdad más le sorprendió, fue darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida la muchacha. Él no se consideraba particularmente susceptible al frío, pero la princesa lucía un vestido demasiado ligero. No porque mostrara más de lo debido, la joven incluso llevaba guantes. Pero si sus escasos conocimientos de telas no le fallaban, todo aquello era más bien ropa de verano, de verano caluroso para ser exacto. Y aún así, la de Arendelle parecía no inmutarse por la baja temperatura.

Arqueó una ceja, sonrió de forma seductora y se dio ánimos. Se le antojó lo divertido que podía ser molestar a una muchacha tan rígida como aquella, por lo que se acercó a uno de los guardias de la entrada para que lo anunciaran como correspondía, al fin y al cabo, él no era parte de la plebe.

\- Su Excelencia, Jackson Overland Frost, Duque de Burguess -. Anunció el guardia, mientras el aludido caminaba por la alfombra central, hasta quedarse frente a la princesa a una distancia prudencial. Una vez allí, hizo una elegante reverencia.

\- Su Alteza Real, es un gusto saludarla. Mis padres le envían sus saludos y agradecen la invitación que se nos hizo, espero entienda que no hayan venido, pero siendo reyes no podían desatender sus deberes. Así como mi hermano mayor, quien al ser el heredero al trono está siendo educado para poder cumplir su cargo de la forma correctamente debida, los tres le mandan sus mejores deseos -. Expresó, con tono formal, pero una sonrisa jovial, desencajada de toda la formalidad que emanaba.

\- Es un gusto también saludarle, su Excelencia, así como también agradecer por las buenas intenciones de su familia. Desde mi posición, comprendo perfectamente que un reino no debe ser desatendido para darse lujos personales como un paseo a tierras lejanas -. Expresó la princesa, con aquel tono vacío, mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba sus manos delante suyo, echó una mirada a una de las puertas donde una sirvienta se detuvo -. Veo que Gerda llega a anunciar el almuerzo ¿No es así? - Preguntó, destilando desinterés, la mujer asintió repetidamente, agachando luego la cabeza -. Espero su Excelencia pueda prescindir de su tiempo para brindar su presencia en la mesa de Arendelle.

El duque asintió ante la invitación de la princesa, sabía que no había avanzado un solo paso, puesto que el invitarle a compartir su mesa era más una formalidad que otra cosa. Todos sabían que sería una falta total de respeto desairar a un duque, hijo de reyes, segundo en la línea de sucesión a algo tan simple como un almuerzo.

\- Me place oírle tal invitación, su Alteza, y sepa que será un gusto para mi persona compartir la mesa con vos -. Respondió Jackson, realizando una reverencia no tan pronunciada como antes.

\- Es grato oírlo, acompáñeme entonces -. Respondió la princesa, dándole la espalda al duque. Este se quedó observando el cabello rubio de la joven, el cual estaba perfectamente arreglado en un intricado peinado, dejando a la vista la parte posterior del cuello. Un pensamiento malicioso se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero debía comportarse, al menos por un rato.

\- Después de usted -. Indicó el joven, siguiendo entonces los pasos de la heredera al trono.

Como lo esperaba, la princesa no emitió palabra durante el camino, no le hizo un comentario sobre su viaje, ni nada. Él por su parte observó con mayor atención, aprovechando que su examen pasaba desapercibido, reafirmando que el vestido que ella llevaba no iba acorde a aquel frío, y que por alguna razón sorprendente todas las ventanas del camino estaban cubiertas por escarcha. En verdad ese lugar tenía un serio problema con la temperatura. Y la princesa debía tener el termostato interno hecho trizas.

Se quedó pensando en ello un momento, y consideró por un instante lo que sería vivir en un lugar tan helado. Luego de un instante, se reprendió por pensar tal cosa, había ido a poner fin al sueño de sus padres de que sus tres hijos fueran reyes, no para cumplir sus expectativas. Bufó pensando en cómo responderían sus padres si fuera "exitosa" su misión.

Una vez en el comedor, la princesa ocupó su lugar en la cabecera, y el duque se sentó donde el protocolo marcaba. A una seña de la joven, varios sirvientes trajeron la comida, curiosos de que la reina compartiera su mesa con alguien. Comenzaron a comer con calma, y si bien el Overland pensaba en romper aquel silencio, le sorprendió que no fuera tan incómodo como en otros momentos. Se permitió desde su lugar echar ciertas miradas a la joven, a sus delicadas maneras, obvias de alguien que probablemente había pasado más horas estudiando protocolo que otra cosa. Se sorprendió de ver que a pesar de lo que dictaban las buenas costumbres, ella no se quitó los guantes para comer.

\- Disculpe mi impertinencia, su alteza real, y espero no le incordie mi pregunta ¿Mas puedo saber el motivo por el cual no se ha quitado los guantes? - Preguntó Jack, observando a la princesa. Esta lo observó brevemente sorprendida, como si en aquel momento notara su presencia por primera vez.

\- Yo... - Titubeó Elsa, colocando las manos en su regazo. Aquella pregunta era bastante simple a ojos del Burguess, y le resultaba bastante divertido ver a aquella helada mujer dudar de algo -. No es que quiera ofenderle, duque, es que con el frío presente en el palacio termino sufriendo mucho en mis manos.

El duque arqueó una ceja, esa joven no parecía ser que sufriera ni un poquito el frío ¿Pero quién era él para juzgarle?

\- Entiendo, princesa, y disculpe si he sonado duro en mis palabras. Pero no parece la clase de persona dispuesta a saltarse los protocolos -. Comentó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella por su parte se encogió brevemente de hombros, antes de retomar la misma expresión vacía de hace unos momentos.

\- Solo es una cuestión de tolerancia al frío. ¿Usted le presta mucha atención a los protocolos? - Preguntó nuevamente la de Arendelle. El duque relajó el rostro, permitiéndose un momento para darle un bocado a su comida.

\- Intento hacer gala de la educación recibida -. Puntualizó mientras levantaba su copa, observando su contenido como si aquello fuera lo más interesante sobre la tierra -. Y debo decir, que me asombra la temperatura del palacio. Una habitación cuyas velas encendidas permanecen congeladas no es algo que se ve todos los días, no al menos alguien que no vive aquí.

\- ¿Le molesta el frío, su excelencia? - Preguntó Elsa, intentando simular el mayor desinterés posible, como si aquella pregunta no cargara nada más consigo.

\- ¿Me permite contarle un pequeño secreto, Princesa Elsa de Arendelle? - Comentó Jack, con tono divertido, como quien está a punto de hacer una gran travesura -. El frío es una de las razones por las que decidí venir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

Elsa escuchó aquella afirmación bastante desconcertada ¿Qué importancia veía aquel petulante duque en el frío? ¿Ahora iba a convencerla de que él era indicado para ocupar el trono en Arendelle porque podía resistir las bajas temperaturas? Aquella leve idea hizo que se asqueara, a la vez que la temperatura del comedor bajaba algunos grados. La princesa tomó su copa, la cual ya estaba cubierta perfectamente de escarcha, y tomó un suave trago, sopesando qué tan idiota podía ser aquel tipo.

\- Entonces, su excelencia, debo decirle que no debería perder su tiempo en la ciudad -. Le comentó, intentando formar una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos -. Pero la gente suele decir que en la montaña del norte hay un castillo hecho pura y exclusivamente de hielo ¿No lo cree más interesante que una habitación con algo de escarcha?

El duque soltó una breve risa, tratando de contenerla en una sonrisa socarrona. A su gesto, le acompañó otro descenso de la temperatura, haciendo que varios guardias comenzaran a tiritar. Ambos nobles se miraron fijamente a los ojos, un contacto practicamente nulo, pero el suficiente como para que el fastidio fuera evidente.

\- En realidad, princesa Elsa, espero poder asistir al tan célebre baile de invierno de Arendelle ¿Me permitiría usted tal cosa? - Preguntó con galantería, con aquella sonrisa burlona que estaba desesperando a la joven.

\- Su excelencia, creí que esa era su intención inicial ¿Acaso ha cambiado? - Respondió Elsa, en las últimas de su paciencia.

\- En lo más mínimo, al contrario, se ha renovado mi interés. Un reino con la capacidad mágica de congelarse según los sentimientos de su gente es en verdad deslumbrante -. Comentó, señalando con ambos brazos la habitación, la cual además de estar helada, comenzaba a cubrirse en sus esquinas de una ligera capa de escarcha.

La princesa se puso de pie, observando desde aquella posición al duque desde arriba, su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, y aquello auguraba lo peor. La temperatura del lugar recobró su temperatura previa, y la de Arendelle colocó sus manos delante suyo, cubriéndose una con la otra.

\- Entonces, su excelencia, le veo en el baile, ahora si vuestra merced lo permite, tengo un reino que dirigir -. Dijo la princesa, dándose vuelta de forma casi teatral, dejando al duque con sus propios pensamientos.

La joven en cuestión estaba furiosa por la presencia de aquel muchacho, no había que ser demasiado brillante para saber cuál era el motivo por el cual tanto aquel duque, como otros tantos se apersonarían en el baile. El maldito y condenado baile que sería le sentencia de su propia vida, otra puñalada más a su coartada libertad.

Caminando por los pasillos, le indicó a un guardia que se dedicaría a sus asuntos en su habitación, y que esperaba nadie le molestara. Para cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, toda la sala estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de hielo. Se quitó los dichosos guantes y los arrojó sobre su lecho, momentos después se acercó a las puertas de su balcón, las abrió de par en par y observó la tormenta que se arremolinaba sobre sus cabezas. Con su humor era de esperarse.

* * *

 _La joven princesa estaba de espaldas en el estudio de su padre, observando desde el ventanal su reino, o eso era lo que se podría ver si los cristales no hubieran estado cubiertos de una densa capa de escarcha. Al otro lado del escritorio, Kai le miraba preocupado. Sabía que aquel era un asunto de suma urgencia, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que su solicitud era en verdad un golpe en frío para la heredera al trono._

 _\- Princesa Elsa... Por favor, le pido que considere al menos conocer a algún posible candidato -. Insistió nuevamente Kai, consiente de que la temperatura del lugar se iba reduciendo, al menos había sido previsor y estaba cubierto con más capas de las que uno consideraría necesarias en una situación normal._

 _La aludida volteó, no con aquel rostro sereno de siempre, sino con la clara señal de lágrimas, lágrimas que se iban congelando a medida que recorrían las pálidas mejillas._

 _\- Lo sé, lo entiendo perfectamente -. Dijo con la voz quebrada la de Arendelle, enjugándose con la poca dignidad que podía mantener en aquel momento -. No soy una niña, y como heredera al trono no debo quedarme a vestir santos ¿Verdad? Es tan solo... - Continuó, echando un vistazo al ventanal, colocando una de sus manos en los cristales, que ahora parecían paredes de hielo - ¿Cómo sabré en quién debo depositar mi confianza? A quien sea que elija será Rey, y por más que el trono sea mío... Todos prefieren a un hombre en el trono._

 _Kai, observó a la frágil muchacha, en verdad el mismo se sentía cruel por siquiera hablar del tema con alguien que en su opinión, ya había tenido bastante para esta vida y la siguiente. Pero por más que el cariño por la descendiente de los últimos reyes fuera inmenso, no podía haber otra forma, así era como debía ser, ella como princesa debía casarse para ser coronada reina, y ya con la edad que tenía, tendría que mínimo estar criando un hijo._

 _\- Su alteza real, entiendo su preocupación, lejos de mi esta desear coronar a alguien que no sea usted -. Continuó, intentando aplacar el dolor de la joven -. Si en mi lo estuviera, usted podría gobernar sola, lo ha hecho de manera maravillosa estos años aún sin contar con la edad que suelen tener otros reyes al ascender al trono._

 _Una sonrisa tímida surgió en el delicado rostro de la princesa, mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo, esta vez de forma fluida. Kai sintió algo de alegría al saber que había podido mejorar, al menos en una pequeña medida, el ánimo de la mandataria._

 _\- ¿En verdad lo cree, usted? - Preguntó ella, algo dudosa._

 _\- Así lo creo, princesa Elsa, yo jamás le mentiría a usted, y por el cariño que le tengo a la memoria de sus difuntos padres, Dios los tenga en su gloria, sé también que no hay sobre esta tierra alguien mejor para gobernar esta tierra que usted -. Afirmó con mayor seguridad, tratando de infundir algo de confianza en la muchacha -. Y siendo sincero con usted, como siempre lo seré, pienso que tal vez, sea conveniente contar con un hombro sobre el que apoyarse. La corona es muy pesada para una sola persona. Su padre no fue coronado hasta casarse con su madre, y todos en el reino saben que por más que él fuera el rey, siempre consultó todo con su señora madre, una mujer justa, que ayudó a que Arendelle creciera como no se había visto en generaciones._

 _Aquel cambió de enfoque sacudió los pensamientos de la princesa, siempre había visto los matrimonios por conveniencia como un simple arreglo en el que ambas partes daban algo, aunque alguna siempre saliera perdiendo. En esta ocasión la perdedora sería ella. Tomó aire, sintiendo como el frío inundaba sus pulmones, dándole un golpe de realidad y a la vez, de valentía._

 _\- Esta bien Kai... Quiero una lista de todos los posibles... Candidatos, y todo lo que se pueda saber de ellos, yo misma decidiré y escribiré para que vengan a Arendelle -. Sentenció con renovada frialdad, mientras el ambiente volvía a bajar algunos grados. En unas semanas sería la fiesta de la cosecha, y ya luego quedaba el baile de invierno... Era una buena fecha límite para al menos tantear el terreno ¿verdad?_

* * *

Aquella tarde volvió a su mente como una cachetada, como la cruda realidad que se cernía sobre ella. El maldito baile se acercaba a pasos agigantados y si quería que el reino mantuviera su estabilidad, o lo más cercano a ella, debía casarse con alguno de los nobles que habían ido arribando a Arendelle en las últimas semanas. Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, y extendió una mano, sintiendo la brisa invernal, el frío que anunciaba que nevaría nuevamente.

Quizás Kai tuviera razón, y un brazo que la resguardara, un hombro donde llorar y un oído que la escuchara era lo que necesitaba. Tanto ella como el reino no podían seguir con aquella lamentable situación. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de mantenerse serena ante todo lo que aquello podía significar y ante el disparate que estaba formándose en su cabeza ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder confiar en alguien a tal punto? Ya lo sabía, se lo había repetido toda la vida, y desde el fallecimiento de sus padres venía fracasando estrepitosamente en ello.

"No has de abrir tu corazón."

Era su consigna, su premisa, lo único que la ataba a mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. Que no mandara todo al mismísimo diablo y se deshiciera de todo lo que la afectaba. Su castillo de hielo... Y eso la llevó a pensar ¿Por qué le había dicho al idiota del duque sobre el castillo? ¡Ese era su lugar! ¡De ella y de nadie más! ¿En qué había estado pensando? Si el dichoso princesito se atrevía a poner un solo pie en su castillo, ella misma le daría caza. Nadie debía conocer ese lugar, su refugio.

Volvió a pensar ¿Por qué el Overland iría al castillo de hielo? ¿Cómo demonios haría para llegar hasta el castillo? Estaba perfectamente ubicado en el peor lugar posible, ella era básicamente la única persona que podía llegar sin exponerse a una muerte fatídica. Gruñó, ella y el dichoso vendedor de hielo que se había cruzado una vez. Sabía que él se había metido en su castillo algunas veces, pero como nunca había dicho ni hecho nada podía permitirselo ¿Verdad?

Ingresó nuevamente en su habitación, cerrando las puertas del balcón antes de echarse un momento en su cama, dejando que todos los nervios fluyeran. Nada malo pasaría, ella no abriría su corazón, el de Burguess no iría a su castillo y luego... Luego se casaría con el menos idiota de sus pretendientes. Y mientras aquel pensamiento sonaba a sentencia en su cabeza, alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

\- Princesa Elsa... Sé que usted pidió que nadie le molestara, pero han llegado algunos obsequios para usted -. Informó con tono titubeante un sirviente. La princesa se levantó de su lecho mientras se enguantaba las manos y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Tomó aire y jaló del picaporte, observando a quien le hubiera hablado abrigado con una capa bastante abrigada. Notó entonces que por el pasillo corría un viento helado bastante fuerte, agradeció internamente poder echarle la culpa a la tormenta.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde están los obsequios? - Preguntó Elsa, saltándose toda la amabilidad que podía contener, ya había gastado bastante para un solo día. El sirviente titubeó.

\- Su alteza real... Los obsequios le esperan en la sala de escarcha, dada su naturaleza, consideramos que allí permanecerían en mejor estado que por los correntosos pasillos -. Informó, algo nervioso ante la actitud de la princesa, no es que esta fuera propensa a despotricar o maltratar a sus lacayos, al contrario, era justamente por ello que lo que menos querían era molestarla con lo que fuera.

\- Entiendo, gracias por informarme -. Consintió la mandataria mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El taconeo de sus delicados zapatos resonó por todo el palacio hasta llegar a la sala de escarcha, una vez allí, la princesa fue anunciada como siempre, aunque esta vez no había más que guardias, cuatro mensajeros y a Kai, los últimos cinco sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Arqueó la ceja sorprendida por tales obsequios, unos demasiado obvios para su gusto.

\- Su alteza real, el príncipe Farondis de Azsuna le envía este obsequio, esperando que sea de su agrado, haciéndole llegar sus mejores deseos, y le informa además que estará pronto a arribar a Arendelle para asistir al baile de invierno que vuestra merced ha planificado con tanto esmero -. Expresó el primero de los mensajeros, vestido de pies a cabeza con los colores de su reino, así como también las tiras que sujetaban el ramo de rosas rojas. El mensajero estiró las flores, y la princesa asintió, aceptándolas, un sirviente se acercó a tomarlas.

\- Le agradezco el gesto, caballero, así como los buenos deseos de su señor, espero llegue a bien para el baile -. Respondió con el más cordial, formal y vacío de los tonos.

\- Su Ilustrísimo Señor Nicolas del Norte, conde de Fresco le hace envío de esta presente, esperando que le guste, y que sepa perdonarle el atrevimiento, pero no podrá apersonarse hasta el día del baile, le agradece su cortesía y le desea lo mejor para tan grata noche -. Dijo un segundo mensajero, entregando un ramo de flores de almendro.

\- Agradezco a su ilustrísimo señor por tal obsequio, así como su sinceridad para con sus deberes, entiendo que tiene más de una ocupación como para permitirse viajes de ocio -. Aceptó el regalo la princesa, mientras una dama tomaba el ramo de almendros.

\- Su gracia, Alphonse de Weselton, duque de Weselton, le hace entrega de este obsequio, con las mejores intenciones para con usted y los suyos, esperando que le agrade, además de confirmarle su próximo arribo a Arendelle en estos días -. Dijo el tercer mensajero, entregando otro ramo de rosas rojas.

\- Envíe mis agradecimientos a su gracia, tanto por el presente como por sus buenos deseos, espero que su viaje a Arendelle sea tranquilo y sepa que aquí se le espera para bien -. Agradeció Elsa, con una sonrisa cada vez más falsa. Una sirvienta se apresuró a tomar el ramo de rosas, en el momento justo para que la princesa no viera el ceño fruncido del mensajero.

\- Su alteza real, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, obsequia a vuestra merced con estas bellas flores, esperando que no sean opacadas por la princesa de Arendelle, sepa además que el príncipe esta próximo a llegar al reino -. Dijo el cuarto mensajero, entregando un exquisito ramo de orquídeas blancas.

\- Se agradece la galantería del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y espero sepa mantener los ánimos al llegar a Arendelle -. Respondió la princesa, ya queriendo mandar al diablo a aquel desfachatado noble que se atrevía a regalarle tales flores. No quería saber qué tenía la carta que acompañaba ese ramo. Mantuvo la compostura mientras el mensajero entregaba aquel ramo a una de las sirvientas, y las vistas se volvían a Kai.

Este último se acercó a su alteza real, con una extraña caja de madera entre sus manos, y la abrió ante la curiosidad de la princesa. Esta compuso un rostro de perfecta sorpresa al tomar del interior un conjunto de doce margaritas, talladas con sumo cuidado en el más delicado hielo. En el interior de la caja había además una pequeña nota, que la princesa tomó con premura y guardó dentro de su guante, con la convicción de leer tal misiva apenas pusiera un pie fuera de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Quién envía este exótico presente, Kai? - Preguntó sorprendida la princesa de que no fuera un mensajero quien le entregara tal recado, sino uno propio. Kai por su parte se encogió de hombros brevemente, sosteniendo aún la caja como si aquello fuera lo más preciado sobre la tierra.

\- Me temo, su alteza real, que tal información no esta entre mis manos -. Respondió escuetamente, agachando la cabeza, asegurándose de no establecer contacto visual con una, ahora, estupefacta Elsa.

\- Le agradezco entonces por asegurarse de que llegara a mi, es en verdad exquisito, como todos los presentes -. Acotó al final, sabía que no correspondía establecer una preferencia con los mensajeros allí presentes, aunque claro que sabrían decirle a sus respectivos señores que un ramo de hielo era más impactante que un par de flores que pronto se marchitarían. En Arendelle el hielo no aguaba con facilidad.

Tras saludar a los mensajeros como correspondía, además de indicar que cada uno fuera atendido para que partieran prontamente, la princesa se retiró, excusándose de tener asuntos que resolver en el reino. Todos asintieron y saludaron como debían a la joven, quien se escabulló en la biblioteca cercana. Allí tomó la arrugada misiva y la extendió junto a una vela, descubriendo una letra estilizada, bastante legible.

 _"Arendelle, 2 de Diciembre._

 _A su alteza real, princesa Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _Escribo estas líneas, con la convicción de que la curiosidad por tan extraño presente sería lo suficiente para poder entablar una comunicación amena con vuestra merced. Sepa usted que aunque poco hemos intercambiado, gustaría de poder compartir nuevamente una conversación con usted._  
 _Espero también que mi presente no fuera opacado por los ramos que vi a otros dirigir a usted, sepa que si se lo obsequio, es porque creo que las simples flores no hacen le hacen justicia alguna._

 _Le repito mis palabras, el frío es una de las razones por las que vine a este lugar, pero que no quiero hacer nada que a usted pueda importunarle, lo que menos quisiera es causarle molestia alguna._

 _Sin más, me despido con los mejores deseos, y con la convicción de que la veré antes del baile de invierno en honor a su cumpleaños._  
 _Atentamente, Jackson Overland Frost, príncipe de Ravensay, duque de Burguess."_

Al terminar de leer aquello, estrujó la carta con fuerza, más de la que uno podría creer posible en ella, mientras una fuerte nevada caía sobre el reino.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Las locaciones, títulos que no son propios de Frozen o Rise of the Guardian son, en su mayoría, referencias a otros universos/historias, tales como Warcraft y Nacidas para Amar (Valerie Sherwood).


	3. Chapter 3

A Yuya: ¡Gracias! Debo decir que me desanimó mucho no tener ningún review del primer capítulo... A mi también me gustan las cosas así, pero como bien dices, hay pocas cosas, así que aquí estoy aportando mi pequeño copito de nieve (?). Espero te guste como continúa esta historia :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

En una posada, bastante refinada podría decirse, un hombre de barriga prominente tomaba de una gran jarra de cerveza mientras leía una carta ya arrugada de tantas veces que la había leído. Frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus pobladas cejas se tocaran un momento mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. Dejó la dichosa carta y comenzó a darse un masaje en las cienes. Justo en ese momento un muchacho de noble porte, con cabello prácticamente blanco y ojos de un azul intenso entraba en la posada, parecía contrariado.

\- ¡Frost! -. Exclamó el barrigón mientras le hacía señas al duque, este refunfuñó pero terminó por sentarse en la misma apartada mesa donde estaba el otro -. Que alegría verte, pensé que no llegarías hasta dentro de una semana.

\- Ya sabes como son mis padres, Norte. Si fuera por ellos me hubieran traído de los pelos apenas recibieron esa... Cosa -. Soltó casi como un insulto, antes de hacer una seña para que le trajeran algo de beber.

El del Norte soltó una carcajada, sosteniendo su barriga, mientras veía como el príncipe delante suyo se quedaba viendo la nieve caer. El mayor se frotó la espesa barba, observando con curiosidad la mirada levemente soñadora del otro.

\- Su alteza real, Jackson Overland Frost, príncipe de Ravensay, duque de Burguess, segundo en -. Comenzó a enumerar, llamando la atención del noble. Este puso cara de pocos amigos mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado la mesa para que el otro se callara.

\- ¡Ya sé mis títulos, Nicolas! -. Exclamó el de Burguess, algo fastidiado mientras el otro comenzaba a reírse nuevamente - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso?

\- Tu, mi estimado, te conozco desde que eras un niño y jamás te vi tan distraído -. Comentó Nicolas, haciendo que el otro arqueara una ceja - ¿Sabes qué creo?

\- ¿Qué deberías dejar de reírte de las otras personas? Es de mala educación reírse de un noble de mayor estrato -. Respondió Jackson tomando un sorbo de su bebida. El del Norte soltó un bufido, fijando una mirada mucho más seria en el Overland.

\- ¿Ya has conocido a la princesa, verdad? - Preguntó el conde, sin venir a cuento según la opinión del duque.

\- Eh... Si. Fui en la mañana a verla, pensé que atendería sus asuntos en la sala del trono pero... - Se detuvo el de Burguess, intentando armar la idea en su cabeza -. ¡Una sala de escarcha! ¡Toda! Cada tramo cubierto de pura escarcha... Y ella... ¡Ella estaba inalterable! Te puedo asegurar ahí que todos estaban temblando, y ella simplemente estaba allí, gobernando, sin importar nada. Era... ¡Como si el frío fuera parte de ella!

\- Jackson -. Comentó Nicolas, observando la expresión de maravillado del aludido, este siguió con la vista en alto, como si pudiera ver algo que el resto no -. Creo que la muchacha te agrada. Deberías esforzarte un poco, ya sabes... El baile de invierno.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, no -. Refutó, con expresión molesta, como si lo que hubiera dicho el otro fuera una gran, gran estupidez -. Por cortesía nada más me invitó a comer, pero estoy convencido de que debe odiarme ahora. Esa mujer es imposible, es como si hubiera puesto una pared entre el mundo y ella.

El conde comenzó a reír nuevamente, se estiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda al duque que casi lo derriba - de no ser por la mesa -. El otro lo miraba ahora bastante molesto, detestaba que aquel sujeto se tomara tantas libertades con él. Si, podía considerarlo como un segundo padre, o un primero, teniendo en cuenta la "estrecha" relación que tenía con el suyo, pero no por eso le permitiría que se le burlara por cualquier disparate.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso? Con-de -. Inquirió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sabía que le molestaba cuando le recordaba que a pesar de ser de coronas diferentes, él "pequeño" estaba por encima de él.

\- Entonces deberías jugar una pelea de bolas de nieve con ella, la diversión es tu mejor forma de llegar a donde sea -. Explicó el del Norte, mientras se sostenía la barriga -. Créeme, esa chica necesita diversión, lo siento aquí, en mi barriga.

Antes de que Jackson pudiera responder algo, el conde se retiró, sosteniendo su jarra en una mano, y riendo bastante. Él por su parte no le encontraba chiste alguno, solo pensamientos que involucraban a la heredera del trono. ¿Cómo es que haría para acercarse a ella? ¿Había sido estúpido mandarle esas flores de hielo? En el momento le había parecido mucho más interesante que ese montón de flores que pronto se marchitarían, pero ahora le sonaba hasta ridículo. ¿Darle hielo para enamorarla? Espera... ¿Enamorarla? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

¡No había ido allí para enamorar a la princesa! Su intención era lograr exactamente lo contrario, por mucho que le gustara el _agradable clima_ de Arendelle, no se quedaría en un lugar con tendencia a congelarse según el humor de las personas. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea para alejarse de allí, tenía que poner mar y tierra entre él y la princesa. Antes de ilusionarse... ¿Antes de qué? ¡Él no se iba a ilusionar! ¡Él no iba a huir! Sería frío como Elsa y podría irse a su reino luego de felicitarla por su compromiso con vaya uno a saber quien.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco -. Musitó mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el borde de la mesa y comenzaba a golpearse. Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, y no entendía cómo era que todo se había trastocado.

Soltó un bufido y subió a su habitación, coincidiendo consigo mismo, se había sentido estúpido al presentarse ante la princesa sin obsequio alguno. Le interesara o no, debía haberlo hecho ¡Era lo correcto! Varios de sus profesores particulares se horrorizarían al enterarse que se había saltado el llevarle un obsequio al momento de presentarse.

Se sentía bastante molesto, y en sí, no había razón de que lo estuviera. Al fin y al cabo no había pasado nada malo ¿Verdad? Suspiró mientras se obligaba a si mismo a relajarse, no quería que las cosas salieran de control en un lugar tan... Susceptible a las emociones.

Al pensar aquello buscó a sus alrededores, intentando encontrar alguna pizca de hielo indebido, pero parecía que al menos por su parte, no había pasado nada que no debiera. Todo el frío provenía de afuera y su pésima costumbre de no cerrar la ventana. En verdad tenía que cambiar aquello, algún día el fría comenzaría a pasarle a factura.

* * *

Cansada de dar vueltas por la habitación, una joven envuelta totalmente de abrigos observaba la puerta con una ansiedad casi palpable. Había cambiado de posición unas doscientas veces, y las doscientas veces se había sentido más incómoda, más fría y más desesperada que antes ¿Por qué el otro se tenía que tardar tanto cuando lo necesitaba? Se cruzó de brazos mientras movía el pie de forma nerviosa, tanto para generar algo de calor como para liberar un poco sus nervios. Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su decoro para no lanzarse a la puerta en cuanto esta se abrió, dando paso a un joven de rojiza cabellera, y ropas bastante elegantes.

\- ¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte al menos unas veinte veces! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿La viste? ¿Te hablo? ¿Hablaron? ¿Averiguaste algo? ¡Dime que supiste algo sobre el accidente! - Soltó, totalmente histérica, había perdido todos los estribos desde el momento en que le dijeron del viaje a Arendelle.

\- Tranquila, Dariana, respira y dame un segundo para hablar ¿Si? - Pidió el muchacho, sosteniendo por los hombros a la muchacha quien asentía levemente, antes de suspirar.

\- Lo... Lo siento, Hans... Simplemente... Estoy abrumada por la situación -. Dijo Dariana, mientras se encogía de hombros. El otro por su parte la abrazó, tratando de calmarla. Luego de un momento, en que consideró la fémina se había tranquilizado, la separó un poco para poder mirarla directo a los ojos.

\- Aún no pude hablar con la princesa Elsa, solo le hice entrega de uno de los regalos que creí convenientes, pero no desesperes, también le dejé una nota -. Explicó mientras la otra se preparaba para hacer un berrinche -. Escúchame, no te alteres, no puedo ir y soltarle todo de la nada, no has estado tanto tiempo en las Islas del Sur para que se eche todo a perder en un solo instante.

\- Ti-Tienes razón, es que... ¿Qué haré cuando la vea? ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que me crea? ¿No pensará que es todo una treta para convencerla de que eres el mejor partido? - Preguntó Dariana, separándose un poco del príncipe y observándolo con mayor preocupación.

\- Hey, di mi palabra de que todo saldría bien ¿Alguna vez te he defraudado? - Preguntó el príncipe, sonriendo con cariño a la joven. Ella respondió con otra sonrisa, algo más tranquila.

\- No, jamás lo has hecho, has cuidado de mi todos estos años como si fuera tu hermana -. Consintió ella, ya más relajada, antes de apartarse un poco más y volver a meterse en su habitación.

El príncipe por su parte soltó un gran suspiro, antes de hacer lo mismo y refugiarse en sus propios aposentos. Una vez allí echó el pestillo a su puerta, y se sentó en una desvencijada silla. En verdad hubiera podido permitirse ir a una posada mucho más lujosa, pero de haber llegado con la compañía de Doriana hubiera sido un completo escándalo. Muchos supondrían que había dormido con la mujer en el otro cuarto, y eso si que como pretendiente de la futura reina era básicamente echar por tierra cualquier posibilidad con la de Arendelle.

Si su plan era asistir al baile de invierno y poder mantener una verdadera conversación con la princesa, además de ganarse su confianza y tantear la situación en el reino para develar sus verdaderas intenciones tenía que asegurarse de ser el pretendiente perfecto. Aunque le desagradara la idea de fingirse enamorado de una mujer, decían, fría como el crudo invierno, sabía que era todo por una razón superior a él mismo.

Por su parte, Dariana solo pudo acomodarse en su recamara, sentada al lado de la ventana, observando la tormenta caer sobre el reino mientra un torrente de recuerdos, pensamientos y temores se arremolinaban en su mente. El cielo de Arendelle estaba despejado en comparación a su cabeza.

* * *

Elsa, indiferente a todos los pensamientos que había suscitado en tantas personas aquel día, estaba sentada en la baranda de su balcón, una posición riesgosa según la mayoría, pero teniendo en cuenta que el viento parecía ignorarla, o sostenerla mejor dicho, ella lo pasó por alto. Había leído todas las cartas que acompañaban los ramos de flores y su mente no hacía más que confundirse. Como lo esperaba, aquellos que acompañaban los ramos de rosas eran las cartas más simplonas que cualquiera pudiera recibir. Palabras vacías, románticas, enalteciendo su figura como si con aquello lograran algo que no fuera el ridículo.

Luego, estaba la carta del conde de Fresco... Aquella carta le había resultado del todo curioso, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ella _no_ le había escrito nada a él. Aunque cuando leyó que había recibido la invitación por parte de Kai no pudo más que soltar un gruñido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a meter las narices en aquel tema tan importante? Se relajó al descubrir que el conde no estaba allí para cortejarla, expresando con las palabras más amables posibles que no estaba interesado en comprometerse, que se sentía a gusto con su condado y que no había deseos de cambiar su estilo de vida. Además, lo que le había dejado pensando, es que le decía que había decidido hacer aquel viaje tanto para presentarse, como cortesía, así también para hacer compañía a un amigo de él que si se contaba entre los pretendientes. Dada la locación de Fresco, le costó llegar a una conclusión sobre quién era el amigo al que se refería.

A posterior, había leído la carta del príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Por lo que sabía, el muchacho era el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, por lo que era imposible una futura fusión entre ambos reinos, y como la distancia entre ambos territorios no era poca, mejor para ella. La misiva en cuestión, era una extraña mezcla entre las clásicas palabras que uno intentaría decir para cortejar a una dama de alcurnia, así como también, algunas frases un tanto preocupantes sobre el clima en el reino. Por un terrible momento consideró que aquel sujeto supiera todo, por lo que escondió esa carta con rapidez, como si el solo verla pudiera desbaratar todos sus proyectos en un solo instante.

Al final, había releído unas doscientas veces la carta del duque de Burguess, en verdad aquella misiva era de lo más extraña, además de su regalo, el cual era el único de los ramos que se había asegurado estuviera en su cuarto, decorando. Para lo otros, había ordenado que todas las flores fueran esparcidas por el palacio, para suavizar el ambiente, mientras que aquellas piezas de hielo se verían perfectas en su cuarto. Y allí estaban, en un costado del espejo de su tocador, en un precioso florero de cristal.

Era un regalo extraño, difícil de conseguir incluso en Arendelle, aunque sabía de al menos dos talladores de hielo que hacían tales trabajos, aprovechando el crudo clima invernal que parecía potenciarse cada vez más ¿Algo bonito había que hacer con el hielo, no? Suspiró ante esa sola idea, bajándose de su "asiento" e internándose nuevamente en su habitación. Ya era bastante tarde como para andar observando la tormenta. Sabía que con solo verla y ese sentimiento de culpa no se detendría porque si.

Se despojó de su vestido, cambiando por las ropas de noche, mientras como cada noche cómo sería contar con alguien que le ayudara. Sabía que podía pedirlo y cualquier dama en el palacio le ayudaría con su apariencia, pero bien sabía que lo mejor era mantener las distancias con todos, no solo por ella, sino por la seguridad del resto. Las cosas se podían volver muy feas para quien osara invadir su espacio personal. Y al pensarlo, mientras se metía entre las sábanas de su lecho, la sola idea de compartir tal lugar con alguien le aterró ¿Cómo se le había pasado algo tan importante? Tenía que encontrar la forma de sea quien fuera su futuro marido, en verdad pudiera resistir aquel frío invernal, que ahora volvía a congelar la totalidad de la habitación, empequeñeciendo a la tormenta de afuera, como si esta tan solo fueran un par de copos y un niño soplando.


	4. Chapter 4

A aly: ¡Gracias por tu review! Lo que puedo decirte de Dariana ahora (que si cuento más es spoiler del feo) es que es una joven mu amiga de Hans, que fue dejada al cuidado de la familia real de las Islas del Sur para evitar problemas en su lugar de origen. Y sobre como logrará Jack enamorar a Elsa... El es Jack Frost :D Y la diversión es su mejor forma de derretir un corazón ;)

A yuya: Muchas gracias por tu review, tienes razón, no es cuestión de dejarme llevar por los review. Aunque bueno, a una le gusta saber que la leen. PD: Como le dije a aly, Dariana es una amiga casi-hermana de Hans x3 y es lo importante por ahora ;)

*Fe de erratas del cap anterior: Actualicé algunas veces que escribí "Doriana" en vez de "Dariana", y algunas frases están un poquito mejor escritas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, cada uno de los pretendientes que habían visto su oportunidad en la futura reina de Arendelle se le presentaron en la sala de escarcha. Este primer contacto fue curioso en cada caso, y algo desesperante en la mayoría, ya que le sirvió a la joven para discernir al menos quienes podrían resistir el frío. El primero en presentarse había sido el conde de Fresco, Nicolas Noel del Norte, un hombre entrado en años, de abundante barba canosa, y una aún más prominente barriga. Llegó vestido con un tapado rojo, con bordes de piel armiño, lo mismo que su sombrero, acompañado de los atavíos que su posición dictaban. Como detalle no menor, en su cinturón llevaba dos espadas de hoja curva.

Dado que el conde llegó a mediados de la tarde, solo solicitó conversar en privado con la princesa. Allí le repitió que él no tenía intenciones de cortejarla, puesto que estaba próximo a anunciar su compromiso con una dama de su mismo estrato, pero que le interesaba un trato comercial en el que ambos territorios podían salir beneficiados. Fresco, a diferencia de Arendelle, tenía un clima invernal durante todo el año, por lo que su flora y fauna estaba preparada para soportar tal clima, así que acordaron la importación de ciertos materiales, mientras que Arendelle ofrecería diferente productos pesqueros, más fáciles de conseguir, siempre y cuando el fiordo no se congelara.

Al día siguiente, llegó el príncipe Farondis de Azsuna. En cuanto Elsa lo escuchó ser anunciado, no pudo más que contener su asombro. Aquel tipo no vestía para nada como un noble, al contrario, parecían las vestiduras de un ermitaño, imagen acompañada de una larga cabellera negra, demasiado larga para un hombre en opinión de la joven. Y si su vista no le fallaba, su corona parecía emular las ramas de un árbol. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar, y tampoco faltó algún que otro cuchicheo sobre la apariencia con la que osaba presentarse el heredero al trono de Azsuna. Pero lo que había rematado cualquier mínimo interés de la princesa en el otro, fue su ínsipida conversación y su obsesión con su anterior "objetivo". Tras varios intentos de conversación infructuosa la de Arendelle redujo todo trato a la mera cordialidad. Para cuando el príncipe se fue, la de Arendelle tachó mentalmente el nombre "Farondis" de su lista de candidatos.

Agradeciendo a los cielos, tuvo dos días de tranquilidad antes de que el siguiente pretendiente se apresentara, en este caso fue el turno de soportar al duque de Weselton, Alphonse. Un sujeto soberbio, pedante, que intentaba camuflar bajo un aura de "enamorado", soltando mil y un halagos a la princesa, quien se arrepentía severamente de haber invitado tal personaje a compartir su mesa. Era claro que este sujeto solo estaba interesado en la corona de Arendelle, y que no se quedaría feliz con su título de "consorte". No, aquel tipo movería cielo y tierra con tal de reducirla a nada más que un adorno.

Intentó por todos los medios desanimarlo, pero parecía que ni su eterna frialdad podía funcionar. Incluso cuando la temperatura de la habitación se redujo unos muchos grados, con las paredes escarchadas y todos los presentes tiritando del frío, el insoportable duque insistió en quedarse allí un rato más, y casi sonríe como una niña cuando el príncipe de las Islas del Sur hubiera decidido visitarle en aquel momento, pidiendo una audiencia privada que Elsa aceptó, dando gracias en su fuero interno la presencia del recién llegado.

Se dirigieron ambos al despacho real, donde la joven mandó traer algo ligero para comer con un poco de té. Ella se sentó tras el gran escritorio de ébano, retomando su aura de seriedad, o nulidad mejor dicho, habitual, a la vez que se aseguraba que no hubiera escarcha sospechosa en ningún recoveco del lugar, esperaba que al menos este primer contacto fuera menos agotador que el resto. El príncipe Hans, se mostró seguro, calmado como quien no esta haciendo nada trascendental, se sentó frente a la rubia cuando esta se lo indicó, y se tomó un breve momento de saborear su té antes de dirigirle la palabra a la princesa.

\- Es un gusto estar por fin en Arendelle, su majestad -. Dijo, por fin, el pelirrojo -. He oído agradables comentarios de este bello reino.

Elsa tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reflejar su molestia ante tal comentario, había pasado todo el día soportando al petulante duque y lo que menos quería en aquel momento era tener que soportar a un príncipe intentando coquetearle vagamente hablando del reino. Tomó aire largamente y se permitió un momento para disfrutar de su té, esperando que el calor de esta bebida le permitiera cierto grado de calma, derritiendo un poco su frío interno, o al menos conteniéndolo.

\- ¿En verdad, príncipe? ¿Qué cosas ha oído de mi reino? - Preguntó ella, intentando que el comentario no sonara tan ácido como lo era en su cabeza, haciendo un leve hincapie en el "mi". Una sonrisa curiosa se dibujó en el rostro de Hans, algo que desconcertó a la rubia.

\- A decir verdad, alteza, he escuchado demasiadas cosas de su reino, pero me gusta centrarme en las agradables -. Señaló el príncipe, dándose tiempo de disfrutar otro sorbo de su té, y de alterar un poco la paciencia de la princesa ya que estaba -. Tales como sus habitantes, gente de buen corazón dispuesto a ayudarse los unos a los otros, lo laborioso de sus pesqueros, quienes abastecen a todo el reino e incluso a otros con lo recolectado. Me fascinó oír, y perdóneme si suena infantil, sobre su festival de invierno, en el cual algunos pocos se dedican a exponer grandes obras de arte hechas en puro hielo. En las Islas del Sur el invierno no es tan firme como aquí, por lo que tal evento es imposible.

Casi como si sus palabras hubieran sido sincronizadas, la temperatura de la habitación descendió algunos grados, un cambio que ambos príncipes decidieron pasar por alto, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. La rubia, por su parte, mantenía a raya lo más que podía su necesidad de mandar al diablo a todos, sobretodo los que hacían hincapié en la temperatura _mística_ de su reino. ¿Es que acaso era lo único que sus pretendientes podían decir sin caer en lisonjas reiterativas? Tuvo que darse la razón al coincidir que en efecto, todos eran un montón de desconocidos intentando conseguir su corazón, o su trono.

\- Se le permite tal infantilismo, alteza, supongo que yo me encontraría de la misma forma ante un invierno en que la nieve no impidiera que se abran las puertas -. Comentó, disimulando el rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos mientras se detenía a elegir una galleta -. Por otra parte, me alegra saber que Arendelle goza de tan buena fama más allá del fiordo, sin nadie a quien dejar a cargo, no puedo permitirme apersonarme ante la nobleza extranjera para saberlo por mi propia persona.

\- Una verdadera lástima que no pueda hacerlo, princesa Elsa -. Dijo Hans, generando cierta molestia en la joven al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios -. Espero no pecar de insolente al decir que la vida social se vería mucho mejor al contar con su presencia.

La bebida de Elsa se congeló totalmente ante tal comentario, por lo que dejó la taza a un lado, clavando su severa mirada en el pelirrojo, quien parecía convenientemente entretenido observando el glaceado de una galleta de gengibre. Contuvo un bufido entre sus dientes, y calmó, como pudo, sus propios nervios, tratando de que nada del veneno que se filtraba por sus venas saliera con su voz.

\- A veces pecamos de aquello que no deseamos, su alteza real -. Respondió escuetamente, manteniéndose erguida sobre su siella, en una pose un tanto soberbia.

\- Mis mayores disculpas si ese es el caso, sepa princesa que jamás tendría intención alguna de incordiarle -. Se disculpó Hans, colocando su taza vacía sobre su platillo, mientras juntaba sus manos, observando por primera vez a la heredera al trono directamente a los ojos -. Y sepa también, que mi intención en Arendelle no es causarle una molestia, tiene en mi persona y en las Islas del Sur, un aliado, así como también sus padres lo tuvieron.

Aquel comentario sonó extraño a oídos de la de Arendelle, quien no entendía a que venía la repentina seriedad del sureño. Tal cambio de actitud no tenía sentido, más aún cuando eran los comentarios de él los que tenían un mátiz burlesco.

\- Agradezco tales palabras, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, sepa que sus palabras no serán olvidadas, ni sus buenas intenciones con ellas -. Respondió la princesa Elsa de Arendelle, poniéndose de pie, dando a entender que aquella conversación había terminado en aquel momento.

El príncipe no se hizo rogar, sino que se levantó e hizo una elegante reverencia a la joven mandataria. Esta le observó con severidad, mientras la ventana a sus espaldas se iba cubriendo poco a poco de escarcha.

\- Con su permiso, su alteza real, no deseo acaparar más su tiempo, por lo que me retiro, tenga un buen día -. Se despidió el de las Islas y salió presuroso de la habitación, conteniendo el frío que comenzaba a calarle dentro. Sabía que presentarse ante la rubia iba a ser difícil, pero se arrepentía muy en el fondo por no haberle hecho caso a Dariana cuando le dijo que se abrigara un poco más.

Por otro lado, la princesa se había vuelto a desplomar sobre su silla mientras toda la maldita habitación se cubría de la más rígida escarcha. ¿Cómo era posible que cada pretendiente lograra sacar, a su manera, lo peor de si? ¿En verdad aquellos eran los mejores candidatos de entre todos los hombres disponibles pertenecientes a la nobleza? Las posibilidades de verse casada para la próxima primavera estaban decayendo, cada vez más rápido. Suspiró mientras se daba un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz, esperando que la escarcha del lugar se retirara un poco.

Echó un vistazo a la ventana, una de las pocas que permitía una buena vista a Arendelle y no al mar. Aquel era un reino precioso, con una arquitectura exquisita, gente aún más agradable, que florecería siempre y cuando quien los dirigiera lo hiciera con los pies puestos en la tierra y el corazón en sus habitantes. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, una persona sentenciada a esconder su corazón, había quedado a cargo de tan bello lugar? Era una ironía, una maldita y desesperante ironía.

Molesta, tanto por sus pensamientos como por las dos visitas del día, la rubia salió de su despacho y caminó hacia el cementario familiar. Allí, erigidos a modo honorífico, tres monolitos se alzaban imponentes ante las inclemencias del tiempo, un recuerdo en honor a los difuntos reyes, y a su hermana menor. Un lugar lúgubre, repleto de tumbas y edificaciones en honor a tantos fallecidos en la historia de Arendelle, y aún así uno de los pocos lugares donde Elsa podía encontrar la calma. Y como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando esconderse tras las faldas de su madre, ella se sentó, abrazando sus propias piernas a un lado del monolito en honor a su madre.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, aunque como era de imaginar, salieron perfectamente congeladas, resquebrajándose cada vez que llegaban a tocar el suelo. ¿Cómo podía dirigir su reino? ¿Cómo podía acercarse a alguien si cada vez que algo le molestaba, la habitación se congelaba? Nadie sabía de su secreto, y había hecho hasta lo imposible para que se asentara la creencia de que el frío en Arendelle era por lo mísitico del territorio y no por su monarca. Al menos le jugaba en su favor que nadie pensaría que una princesa como ella tenía tal capacidad... Pero el que no la asociaran directamente no quitaba el hecho de que alguien comenzara a atar cabos, a investigar de verdad, a dar con la razón por la cual sus aposentos estaban totalmente congelados todo el año, por el que no permitía a nadie tocarle, por el que sus lágrimas se transformaban en hielo...

\- Princesa Elsa... No debería ponerse así -. Dijo una voz, una que caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser, la aludida por su parte levantó el rostro, intentando buscar con la mirada a quien fuera que hubiera dicho eso.

\- Muéstrate ¿Quién anda ahí? - Exclamó la joven, limpiándose el rostro lo más rápido que podía mientras intentaba que su expresión volviera a ser tan serena como siempre. Aquel gesto, por alguna razón, hizo que aquella voz soltara una risa aún más terrorífica que otra cosa. Fue allí cuando la princesa se dio cuenta que una inmensa oscuridad la iba rodeando, produciendo pánico en su interior.

\- Soy la representación de sus miedos, su alteza, así que mientras más te alteres... Más pronto me veras -. Concluyó aquella tétrica voz, a la vez que toda la oscuridad desaparecía, dejando a la de Arendelle profundamente confundida y aterrada.

Se puso de pie de un salto, dirigiéndose al interior del palacio, donde ordenó a todos que encendieran cada antorcha, cada vela y cada chimenea del palacio. Kai protestó, diciéndole que aquello era un desperdicio y teniendo en cuenta la proximidad del invierno, era mejor no andar derrochando recursos. Elsa estuvo a punto de mandarle callar, argumentando que ella era la princesa y por ende quien gobernaba tales tierras, pero pensándolo bien, tenía que darle la razón. Redujo su orden a que toda habitación y pasillo transitable estuviera bien iluminada y con un fuego que reconfortara mientras ella se encerraba en su habitación.

Nerviosa, sintiendo aún que todo lo que podía salir mal iba a salir mal se sentó en su tocador, tratando de neutralizar todas las emociones del día, concentrándose en aquellas que podrían darle algo de calma. Y fuera por lo que fuera, al pensar en serenarse, su mirada se dirigió instantaneamente a las flores de hielo que el duque de Burguess le hubiera obsequiado. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro mientras acercaba su mano, sin guante alguno, y tomaba con sumo cuidado una de aquellas extrañas piezas. Le tranquilizó que algo tan bello pudiera ser hecho con algo tan frío como el hielo, a la vez que una extraña alegría llegó a ella. Soltó una risilla sin saber porqué.

Sorprendida de si misma, dejó la margarita junto a las demás para luego quitarse el guante, a la vez que una extraña idea se formaba en su mente. Al mismo instante que se formó, se fue. Su maldición no podría hacer algo tan bello ni aunque entrenara toda su existencia. Eso era así, siempre sería así. Estaba condenada a su propio martirio, uno que duraría tanto como duraran sus días.

* * *

El conde de Fresco se sentó con desgano en uno de los sillones que tenía su, en extremo lujosa, habitación en la posada, frente a él, una temblorosa Dariana le miraba preocupada, sin saber bien que decir para justificar su presencia allí. Ambos habían concordado esperar en aquel lugar a que llegara el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y ahora andaban debatiendo sobre aquel extraño presentimiento que les martillaba la cabeza.

\- ¿En verdad crees que fue buena idea venir, Nicolás? Tengo un mal presentimiento, y temo que todo por lo que hemos luchado estos años pueda perderse por esta imprudencia -. Comentó la joven, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante tan oscuro horizonte.

\- Dariana, por favor, este es el mejor momento para actuar, si hubieramos dejado pasar más tiempo quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Si él se presentó ahora, es porque cree que ya nadie podría hacerle frente -. Señaló el conde, tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha -. Y eso, mi estimada dama, es justamente donde se equivoca. Sus enemigos más poderosos no residen en el fondo del mar, como le creyó, están caminando a sus anchas por Arendelle.

\- Espero tenga razón, no puedo imaginar que pasaría si fracasamos -. Soltó Dariana algo atemorizada de que tal hecho sucediera. El conde le dedicó una expreisón cálida, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos de la muchacha.

\- Tranquila mujer, ya verás que cuando Hans llegué nos traerá buenas noticias... Además, creo que tendremos un aliado inesperado -. Comentó el de Fresco, sonriendo como quien esta revelando su próxima travesura. Dariana arqueó una ceja, sorprendida del infantilismo del mayor -. Verás... Ambos sabemos que tanto Hans como otros interesados en la causa han aprovechado esta fachada de ser pretendientes de la princesa para venir a Arendelle ¿Me sigues?

\- Si... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? ¿Vas a decirme ahora que canceleras tu casamiento con Fairy por la princesa? - Preguntó algo sorprendida, sin creerse aquello de uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Este soltó una risotada.

\- Por favor, Dariana, la princesa de Arendelle es una niña ¡Podría ser mi hija! - Señaló Nicolás, fingiendo ofenderse, antes de volver a su expresión divertida -. Creo que el duque de Burguess, esta interesado en la princesa... Y no, no en su corona, o todo lo que la envuelve, sino en ella... ¡Lo hubieras visto como hablaba de ella hace unos días, y puedo asegurarte que en este momento debe estar quemando sus pensamientos en la forma de agradarle a ella.

La ojiazul observó sorprendida a su amigo ¿En verdad creía posible que alguien pudiera acercarse a la princesa con buenas intenciones? En verdad no podía decir que aquello fuera malo, al contrario, no podía haber ocurrido en mejor momento. Si Elsa de Arendelle empezaba a confiar en alguien como el Overland, la situación estaría mucho más a su favor y podrían defenderse mejor de su despreciable enemigo.

\- En verdad Nicolás, nunca dejas de asombrarme -. Concluyó Dariana, levantando la vista con ojos soñadores, pensando en lo bonito que se vería ver a la princesa Elsa y al príncipe Jackson caminando juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

Pasaron tres días tranquilos desde que la princesa había mantenido aquel singular contacto con el príncipe Hans y aquella _otra_ cosa que prefería mejor ignorar. Y como era de esperarse, faltando diez días para el mentado baile de invierno, la princesa, en compañía de toda la dichosa corte, haría un paseo por diferentes lugares característicos de la ciudad. Se iniciaba en el puerto, donde una débil embarcación se hundiría con algunas flores para despedir lo que quedaba del otoño, a posterior se visitaba la plaza central, donde se preparaban ciertas comidas características del cambio de estación, al final del día, se daba una celebración en la ciudad, donde la gente solía bailar, compartir comida con los vecinos y disfrutar lo que muchos definían como la contraparte del baile de invierno de Arendelle. Este no se celebraría hasta la noche del 20, día previo al solsticio de invierno.

Y allí, como dictaba la tradición, su alteza real Elsa de Arendelle llegaba junto a toda su comitiva al puerto, donde la endeble embarcación estaba preparada para ser lanzada al mar. Lucía para la ocasión un delicado vestido color turquesa, cubierta con una capa blanca recubierta de armiño en su interior. Su cabello iba recogido en un delicado peinado coronado con una pequeña tiera, carente de pedrería alguna. Era seguida de cerca por Kai, y por detrás, la guardia real, resguardando que nadie se acercara demasiado a la joven. Ella por su lado, trataba de relajarse, sonriendo con la mayor amabilidad que le permitían sus costumbres a todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle, manteniendo sus manos firmemente sujetas entre si, caminando rumbo a un pequeño escenario desde donde daría inicio al festival.

Se ubicó en su lugar, observando mejor a la multitud, pocas eran las situaciones en que salía del palacio, y como todas aquellas situaciones, le generaban bastante ansiedad. Si había un momento en el que todo podía ser descubierto era en aquel maldito festival. Agradecía que al ser de invierno podía disimular algo del frío con la estación, si hubiera sido de verano probablemente se hubiera delatado la primera vez que tuvo que dirigirlo ella misma. Así que allí estaba, observando al genío con la sonrisa más falsa sobre la faz de la tierra, con varios de los nobles más importantes de la región observándole atentamente como si ella fuera un platillo de lo más suculento. Tomó aire, intentando vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento tétrico y fijó su mirada en un punto vacío a la distancia.

\- Pueblo de Arendelle, se acerca el invierno -. Inició su discurso, tratando de mantener la voz calma y audible -. En este día comienza nuestro célebre festival de invierno, nuestra última despedida al otoño, donde han caído las hojas de nuestros árboles, caeran las nieves del norte. Pero así como nos hemos mantenido a lo largo de los años, este invierno pasará, mientras preparamos nuestros corazones para el renacer, para la primavera. Despidamos el ocre, y sonríamos ante lo que viene.

La joven princesa dedicó una mirada a un lado, donde varios hombres soltaron las amarras de la embarcación de flores, empujándola luego al mar, donde poco a poco se desarmaba, esparciendo los bellos colores por el mar. La multitud aplaudió, acompañados de la de Arendelle, quien echó una mirada a los presentes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una delicada sonrisa que alcanzó a ser sincera se vio en sus rostro al momento en que intercambio miradas con cierto duque. Parpadeó varias veces sorprendida al darse cuenta de aquello, por lo que hizo una leve gesto de negación y dirigió su vista al horizonte, mientras iniciaba el camino a la plaza central.

Una vez allí, una cantidad ingente de platillos aguardaban para ser degustados. Todos los habitantes se arremolinaban entre los diversos puestos, preparando cada una de las ofrendas tradicionales, unas heredadas de la tradición previa al cristianismo. Más allá de eso, en un pequeño lugar apartado para la nobleza, la princesa observaba como los diferentes habitantes del lugar compartían en aquel día inusitadamente soleado las comidas tradicionales. Sus pensamientos se volvían nostálgicos ante tal situación, recordaba haber asistido de pequeña con sus padres, con su hermana, recordaba los años en que había añorado aquel evento, observando desde las ventanas del palacio. Cierto era que había deseado con todo su ser participar de aquel evento, pero ahora que estaba desesperadamente sola, no podía más que rogar que aquel martirio terminara lo más pronto posible.

\- Princesa Elsa -. Dijo una voz tras ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara, aunque logró disimularlo mientras se volteaba a ver a quien le llamaba. Sonriendo de manera galante, el duque de Burguess le observaba con un deje de admiración en sus ojos, algo que ella no llegaba a notar -. Es un gusto volver a verla, por un momento consideré que mi regalo le había ofendido ¿Lo hicieron?

\- Excelencia, quedese tranquilo, su regalo no me ha ofendido -. Respondió la rubia, sorprendida de la emoción que había en su voz -. Al contrario, me sorprendió que se tomara el tiempo de realizar un regalo... Original.

La expresión del duque abandonó toda petulancia o arrogancia, para pasar a ser la más pura y sincera expresión de felicidad. Su regalo fue diferente al resto, había logrado impactar a la princesa en una buena manera. De no estar rodeado de gente y obligado a mantener excesivos protocolos hubiera dado una voltereta gritando de alegría.

\- Me alegra saber que pude ser más original que el resto, su alteza -. Expresó el Overland, intentando contener la euforia que desafiaba con expresarse en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y con ello una idea se le cruzó por su mente. Sonrió de forma sencilla a la princesa, quien no comprendía como el rostro del muchacho podía cambiar tantas veces de expresión -. Su alteza, sé que lo que voy a pedirle es probablemente un atrevimiento mayor al que podría siquiera solicitar a una dama como usted, pero dado que soy un experto en atrevimientos ¿Podría considerar, en algún momento, antes o después del baile de invierno, compartir un día de campo con mi persona?

Allí estaba, una propuesta totalmente descarada, una demasiado osada hasta para él. Si ella llegaba a aceptar, era practicamente pronunciar que él sería su futuro marido. O al menos el pretendiente con mayores posibilidades. Por otro lado, sería un escándolo internacional que ella se permitiera tales acciones con alguien que no fuera, mínimamente, su prometido. Y por alguna razón impensable, aquello no le resultó tan desagradable como debiera, cierto era que conocía poco y nada al duque, como al resto de sus pretendientes, pero a diferencia del resto, el Frost no le generaba esa molestía de solo existir. La respuesta se dibujó obvia en su cabeza.

Y aquella primera respuesta le aterró, recorrió cada tramo de su cuerpo sembrando más dudas de las que creía jamás poder soportar. Si, debía comprometerse y casarse para ser coronada, pero ella distaba y por mucho de estar preparada para tal acontecimiento, para permitirse una cercanía que no solo la pondría en riesgo a ella a ser descubierta, podría poner en riesgo al príncipe de Ravensay... Aquella simple idea fue más aterradora de lo que hubiera pensado inicialmente.

\- Es una agradable propuesta, duque, espero me permita algunos días para pensarlo, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que el tiempo en Arendelle se prepara para días bastante helados -. Respondió ella, con una voz apagada, tratando de esconder todos los temores que sentía a flor de piel.

El duque por su parte trató de no desanimarse, sabía que su propuesta había sido atrevida, pero aquello era un rechazo diplomático. Una sútil manera de negarse, sin caer en ofensas que pudieran dificultar la posible relación entre ambos territorios... ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera interesada en alguien más? ¿Alguno de aquellos malditos pretendientes habría sido ya elegido como futuro consorte de Arendelle? La idea le produjo un disgusto mayor del que había sentido cuando le obligaron a intentar cortejar a la princesa. ¿Cómo las cosas habían tomado aquel rumbo? ¿Cómo es que, al final terminaba intentando hacer lo que sus padres más anhelaban? Contuvo un suspiro desalentador, intentando mantener el semblante alegre.

\- Espero su respuesta, princesa Elsa, nada sería tan grato como compartir un momento con usted -. Comentó, intentando no ser demasiado insistente, pero tratando a la vez dar a entender que no se rendiría tan fácilmente -. Y espero no se ofenda, pero seguramente le envíe más regalos como el último ¿No cree van acorde a la época?

\- Oh, no tiene porqué molestarse, duque, las flores que me ha obsequiado son perfectas, y dudo poder encontrar alguna más bella -. Dijo Elsa con aquella voz calma, aunque con un leve sentimiento de desesperanza al notar como el semblante del Overland perdía parte de su característica alegría -. Y sé que debería ser al revés, pero luego me gustaría saber a quién le ha solicitado tan exquisito trabajo, no sabía que tales bellezas fueran posibles en hielo.

Los ojos azules del duque relampaguearon con aquel comentario, brillaron como si la princesa le hubiera dicho que él era el elegido como su futuro consorte. Le infundieron tanta confianza que era practicamente palpable, algo que sorprendía a la joven quien no esperaba que la mención de algo, en teoría tribial como un artesano, pudiera alegrar tanto a alguien ¿Acaso aquel duque sería el artista tras tal creación? Imposible se dijo al instante, no parecía alguien dado a tales artesanías, y lo que menos podía creer era al rey de Ravensay permitiendo a su hijo ser el simple aprendiz de algún excultor. La sonrisa divertida del Overland, sin embargo, dejó demasiadas dudas en la joven.

\- Siendo que ya he sido un total y completo atrevido en las pocas veces que he tenido el gusto de verle, su alteza, permitame serlo un poco más -. Inició Jackson, a la vez que Elsa alzaba una ceja, tratando de entender cómo aquel sujeto era tan... Despreocupado -. Si usted me concede un día de campo, usted conocerá de primera mano al artesano tras su obsequio, es más, me aventuraré a decirle que él podría hacer una réplica, o cualquier pedido que usted solicite frente a sus propios ojos.

Era una treta, un truco vil, cruel y despiadado. Pero efectivo, por Dios que era efectivo para convencer a quien sea, picarla con aquello que le intrigaba, que le había gustado era una forma hasta infantil, si se quiere, de llamar la atención de la joven, pero por todos los cielos que daría lo que fuera por compartir un momento con ella, de verla sonreír, de escucharla reír... Reír, ahora que lo pensaba la joven princesa parecía que jamás reía, se veía hermosa, distante, fría, demasiado incluso para un lugar como aquel y daría lo que fuera por escucharla reír. En ese preciso instante decidió que ese sería su siguiente paso, hacerla reír.

\- Excelencia, usted es un descarado -. Soltó Elsa, ya harta de aquel juego, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde Kai, para que le indicara a su cochero que pronto partiría a palacio.

El joven peliblanco se detuvo a observar aquella silueta desaparecer ante sus ojos, en verdad parecía una aparición mágica, y sabía que era tan real o más que él mismo. Se sorprendió sonriendo como niño al pensar en que probablemente la joven aceptaría ahora su propuesta y vaya que estaba dispuesto a compartir su sorpresa.

\- ¡Jackson! ¡Ven aquí! - Exclamó una voz tras él, llamando su atención.

El aludido volteó al ver al conocido conde de Fresco, hablando con dos personas, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Una de ellas era el reconocido príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, había tratado algunas veces con él, y a su lado una muchacha de cabellos negros, que parecía mirarle expectante, como si él fuera la mayor atracción sobre la tierra. El duque se acercó, haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, más por cortesía que otra cosa. Cualquier conversación que incluyera al del Norte sabía que terminaría en problemas... Para él.

\- Su alteza, Jackson Overland Frost, príncipe de Ravensay, duque de Burguess y un excelente amigo -. Lo presentó Nicolás, señalando al duque y luego dirigió su mirada a los otros dos, señalándolo primero al príncipe -. Supongo que ya conoces a su alteza real, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

\- Es un gusto volver a verle, príncipe Jackson -. Dijo amablemente el sureño, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, príncipe Hans -. Respondió el de Burguess, tratando de sonar tan amable como el otro.

\- Y ahora, permíteme presentarte a su señoría, Dariana Rosenrot, señora de Merryvalle -. Le presentó Nicolás a la muchacha, quien hizo una reverencia, al ser de los presentes, la que contaba con el título nobiliario de menor rango.

\- Es un gusto conocerle, señorita Rosenrot -. Saludó el duque, sorprendio de la forma en que la joven sonreía, como si todo aquello fuera la maravilla más grande sobre la tierra.

\- El placer es mío, alteza -. Respondió la joven -. Nicolás ha hablado muy bien de usted y ya siento que le conociera de años.

Aquello no le dio buena espina al duque, cualquier referencia que pudiera dar Nicolas de él probablemente estaría cargada de burlas y bromas, tratándolo del más infantil de los seres. Casi como si intuyera sus pensamientos, el de Fresco se echó a reír, atrayendo la mirada del muchacho, quien parecía querer degollarlo con la mirada.

\- Vamos, Jackson, relájate, estás entre amigos -. Comentó el conde, dando unas "leves palmadas" en la espalda del otro, haciendo que trastabillara -. No he dicho nada que no pueda ser comentado ante una dama como Dariana, jamás podría decir algo que opacara a una muchacha tan noble como ella.

\- Permíteme dudar de tus palabras, Nicolas -. Respondió mordaz el de Burguess, haciendo que los de las Islas del Sur soltaran algunas risas.

\- Tranquilo, él no ha dicho nada extraño, jamás le permitiría al conde que le llenara la cabeza con ideas extrañas a Dariana -. Señaló Hans, sonriendo fraternalmente a la muchacha, quien le dedicaba una mirada de fascinación infantil, como los niños que observan maravillados a sus hermanos mayores que llegan con facilidad a la repisa más alta de la casa sin subirse a la silla -. Si bien no compartimos sangre, ella es como una hermana para mi, fuimos criados practicamente juntos, y no podría permitir que este viejo alocado, perdoname la expresión, le genere algún trauma.

\- Ustedes, caballeros, tienen una pésima impresión de mi persona -. Se defendió el del Norte, fingiendo haberse ofendido -. Dariana es una adorable muchacha, lejos de mi causarle alguna molestía. Además de que me pesa saber que si tal fuera el caso, tendría trece sobreprotectores hermanos mayores persiguiéndome, y créeme quiero seguir viviendo, no creo que a Fairy le guste que le cancele el la boda faltando tan poco.

\- Hablando de la condesa ¿Se puede saber por qué no vino contigo, Nicolas? - Le reprendió Dariana, bastante ofuscado por la ausencia de la prometida del de Fresco -. Cuando Hans me dijo que estarías en Arendelle me imaginé que sería la situación perfecta para anunciar sus bandos matrimoniales.

\- Dariana, no creo que sea lo mejor -. Le interrumpió Hans, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque había cierta alarma en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? ¡Era la situación perfecta! Hay montón de nobles por aquí, más allá de nosotros cuatro -. Señaló la muchacha, sin ver donde estaba la gravedad del asunto.

\- Dariana, querida, se supone que varios aquí somos pretendientes de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle -. Respondió el príncipe sureño, con voz calma, como quien explica lo más obvio sobre la tierra -. Lo ideal para su alteza real, sería anunciar prontamente los bandos matrimoniales apenas decida quién será su prometido... No creo que le agrade que tal evento sea opacado por el anuncio de otro noble.

\- Oh -. Soltó Dariana, mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta "o" -. No me había percatado de eso, que imprudente de mi parte.

"Elsa anunciando sus bandos matrimoniales". "Elsa anunciando quién sería su futuro marido". "Elsa casada". Las tres ideas golpearon al duque de Burguess en la cabeza como un baldazo de agua helada. Si él perdía las oportunidades que se le presentaban para conquistar el helado corazón de la princesa de Arendelle, otro aprovecharía y por todos los cielos, que le partiera un rayo si permitía que ello ocurriera. Derretería aquel corazón, él sería quien lo haría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

Los tres extranjeros se sentaron a conversar en un rincón apartado, momento que aprovecho la joven para acomodarse uno de los adornos de su cabello. Ambos hombres la miraron con una expresión clara de "mujeres". Desde aquel lugar se podían permitir una visión un tanto recortada del lado norte de la plaza central, pero perfecto para que nadie se metiera en conversaciones que no les correspondían.

\- ¿Qué piensas del asunto? - Preguntó Nicolás, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, con la mirada fija en algunos bocaditos.

\- Le doy el visto bueno al muchacho -. Soltó Dariana, jugueteando con su cabello. Algunos pensarían que era un gesto de coquetería, pero para sus conocidos era puro nerviosismo -. Es decir ¿Vieron la cara que puso cuando hablamos de los bandos matrimoniales? Prácticamente pude ver como se le caía la cara a los pies.

\- Fue un truco inteligente -. Concedió Hans tras dar un trago a su bebida, estirándose en su asiento para ver un poco más allá de la mesa -. Solo espero que ahora el duque no me haga las cosas difíciles a mi, te recuerdo Dari, que tengo que ganarme la confianza de la princesa, y si se compromete con él, no quedará muy bien que se vea conmigo.

La muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia mientras elegía un pequeño bocadito de forma similar a un muñeco de nieve. Antes de llevárselo a la boca, su mirada a lo lejos se fijo en una sombra. Al instante se le cayó lo que tenía en la mano y volteó la mirada al príncipe de las Islas del Sur, quien preocupado por el gesto de la joven echó una mirada alrededor, tratando de buscar lo que sea que ella hubiera visto.

\- Hans... Volvamos a la posada... - Rogó la Rosenrot, con gesto turbado mientras fijaba su mirada en el pelirrojo -. Creo... Yo...

\- Tranquila, ya nos vamos -. Dijo sujetándola por los hombros para luego prácticamente obligarla a ponerse de pie -. Conde, sepa disculparnos, le haré saber de nuestra próxima reunión.

El aludido asintió antes de ponerse de pie para hacer una leve reverencia ante el príncipe. Dariana temblaba como una hoja mientras juntaba sus manos con firmeza, tratando de simular la calma que debería tener una mujer como ella en una simple festividad extranjera.

\- No se preocupe príncipe, lleve a Dariana a un lugar seguro, yo estaré esperando -. Consintió el conde mientras los otros dos se retiraban, dejándole un pésimo sabor en la boca. Con todo el disimulo que pudo echó una mirada alrededor, sintiéndose levemente observado, aunque como esperaba, allí no había nada. Al menos nada que no debiera estar.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba en su habitación, unas estancia lujosa si se quiere, cuya estructura ahora permanecía cubierta de una muy gruesa capa de hielo. Ella vestía tan solo un camisón ligero, cubierta con una pequeña bata mientras revisaba vieja correspondencia. La mayoría de aquellas misivas estaban firmadas con un "Tu hermana que te ama, Anna", y cada vez que la princesa pasaba una mano por aquellos trazos, que con los años iban perdiendo poco a poco la intensidad, sentía como algo en su interior se iba haciendo pedazos. Las coincidencias tendían a ser avasallantes, y en aquel caso no sería menos. Para muchos aquel día solo era el inicio del festival de invierno, pero para la rubia era el recuerdo del accidente que inició la peor etapa de su vida, una que solo empeoraba. Hacía 12 años que jugó por última vez con su hermana, en aquella noche ambas salieron a escondidas de su cama para jugar en la sala del trono, una que nadie usaría a esas horas de la noche.

En aquella habitación, Elsa había hecho nevar, inconsciente de lo peligrosos que estos podían ser, perdieron la noción del tiempo lanzándose bolas de nieve, haciendo siluetas de ángeles, armando un muñeco de nieve, y al final... Su grave error. Anna le había dicho a Elsa que la atrapara, y esta lo hacía creando montañas de nieve, cada vez más altas. Pero si bien ahora era consciente del gran poder que poseía su maldición, en aquel momento era ínfimo, por lo que no pudo llegar a crear el último montón de hielo. En su desesperación por ver caer a su hermana desde tal altura, un rayo desesperado le había dado a la niña.

La princesa clamó, llamó a sus padres mientras sus poderes se salían de control. Todo el cuarto se iba congelando mientras sentía a su hermana cada vez más helada. Al llegar sus padres, la llevaron con unas místicas criaturas, unas piedras parlanchinas que si bien le hablaban amablemente, aterraban a la niña. El líder de estas criaturas le modificó los recuerdos a Anna, además de advertirle a Elsa que no tuviera miedo, que debía aprender a controlarlos. Sus padres decidieron apartala de su hermana menor, para seguridad de ambas, se redujo todo el contacto con la pequeña, e incluso, pocos días después del incidente, Anna había sido enviada con sus tíos. A todos se dijo que era para que fuera educada. Elsa supo, aunque su padre lo negara una y mil veces, que era para mantenerla segura, lejos de ella.

Por los años siguientes, la princesa había permanecido recluida en su propia habitación, sus padres ocasionalmente le visitaban, además de dejarle una cantidad insalubre de libros que ella leía con pasión, al fin y al cabo de alguna forma había que hacer pasar el tiempo. Pero más que los libros, lo que más le emocionaba eran las cartas que recibía de su hermana, ella le contaba de su día a día en Corona, un reino brillante en todo sentido, como le trataban sus diferentes profesores, quejándose de lo molesto que era no tener nadie de su edad. Le comentó también de una extraña costumbre para el cumpleaños de su desaparecida prima Rapunzel, en el que se soltaban un montón de linternas al cielo, esperando guiarla así de vuelta a su hogar. Por aquel tiempo, llegó a la terrible conclusión de que su hermana había sido enviada allí para que ella fuera la sustituta a la princesa.

Y allí estaba, la última carta que le había enviado Anna, una carta de letra pulcra, reflejo absoluto de lo mucho que se había esforzado en su educación. En ese último escrito le expresaba dos noticias sumamente maravillosas, la primera, era que su prima Rapunzel había retornado a su hogar como legítima princesa heredera de Corona, y por otro lado, la noticia que en verdad alegró a la de Arendelle, era que la menor volvería también a su hogar. Recordaba con claridad el momento en que sus padres se despidieron, con la seguridad de que la próxima vez que se verían, estarían los cuatro juntos, como debía ser.

Al final de todo el pilón de cartas, había una enviada desde Corona, cuyo lacre negro había sido quebrado hacía años. La noticia era terrible, desesperante. El navío real había quedado atrapado en una tormenta terrible, a un día de haber zarpado en dirección a Arendelle. Fue por ello que varios elementos de la nave llegaron a las costas de Corona, donde se hizo una búsqueda intensiva por sobrevivientes. Por desgracia, solo encontraron la ropa hecha girones de algunos de los viajeros, y el cuerpo del rey. El cuerpo de este fue el único que pudieron enviar a Arendelle, junto a lo poco que encontraron que fuera pertenencia de la difunta reina o la difunta princesa. Esta última fue particularmente llorada en Corona, puesto que había sido la luz en los ojos de todos aquellos a quienes la habían conocido.

Pero más allá de los dos reinos que se sumieron en la tristeza por la perdida de la joven princesa y los reyes, Elsa tocó fondo. Si había algo que la había mantenido medianamente estable durante tantos años, era la idea de volver a ver a su hermana el día en que por fin lograra controlar sus poderes. Había soñado compartir una tarde con ella, mantener una relación amena con su hermana. Y ahora todas esas ilusiones quedaban en eso, ilusiones, sueños vacíos que habían sido aplastados por la cruel realidad. Una que dolía y destrozaba.

Así llegó la primer helada a Arendelle. La princesa heredera, la única parte viva que quedaba de la familia real debía hacerse cargo del reino mientras su corazón se congelaba hecho trizas. En la noche que se dio el anuncio de luto, la princesa huyó con la luna en alto hasta llegar la montaña del norte. Allí se había librado de buena parte de sus abrigos, los cuales llevaba más por disimular que por sentir frío en si, y había dado rienda suelta a su dolor. El hielo había comenzado a surgir por todos lados, pilares creciendo aquí y allá, formando estructuras irregulares, superficies un tanto irregulares. Fue así, como sin darse cuenta siquiera, o desearlo tal vez, Elsa había creado una especie de castillo formado enteramente de hielo. Claro, no era tan bello como podía ser el palacio real de Arendelle, pero a sus ojos era la expresión de su dolor, de sus sentimientos, de su soledad.

Pasó allí una semana antes de volver a su reino. Al llegar, una parte de la servidumbre estaba histérica. Varios le echaron en cara el porqué de su desaparición, que con aquella helada y la situación gubernamental no era momento de que ella pusiera en riesgo su vida. En aquel momento empezó a escuchar la misma pregunta "¿Qué sería de Arendelle si le pasaba algo a ella?". La mayoría solía ser fatalista ante tal pregunta, mientras que Elsa pensaba que tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Pero no se dejó vencer por sus pensamientos, no al punto de quitarse ella misma su vida. Si el pueblo de Arendelle creía que ella era la mejor opción, por la santa memoria de sus padres que daría cada segundo de su existencia en intentar remediar todo el mal que había sembrado ella misma sin desearlo. La helada duró dos semanas más, dos semanas que enseñaron a la población que lo que ellos sentían podían afectar al reino.

Tres meses después, fue el festival de invierno más triste que se había visto jamás. Todos lamentaron a sus caídos, todos lamentaron a la familia real, todos lamentaron el dolor que debía estar sufriendo la princesa quien se presentó con rostro de piedra ante el gentío. De alguna u otra forma, varios se asegurarobn de demostrarle su aprecio a la joven, quien al descubrir tales intenciones de la gente, sintió un agradecimiento profundo, uno que le permitiría día a día gobernar, vivir.

Y en aquel instante, la princesa heredera, Elsa de Arendelle, releía por enésima aquellas cartas. Siempre que se sentía decaer lo hacía. Algunos dirían que era martirio, que era recordar los peores momentos de su vida, atarse a momentos que debía dejar partir. Pero para ella era la manera de recordarse una razón para continuar, a su manera debía seguir, por su reino, por sus habitantes, y por su familia. Sea donde sea que estuvieran en aquel momento, no quería defraudarlos. Y si bien podía ser un fracaso en lo que a que trato con otros se refería, al menos podía afirmar que hacía lo que en su visión veía mejor para el reino.

Con todos aquellos pensamientos, guardó todas las misivas en una pequeña bolsa de tela, colocándola luego debajo de sus almohadones. Se despojó de su bata y se hizo un ovillo en su lecho, donde como varias otras veces, lloró largo y tendido hasta quedar dormida. Para su suerte, esa noche no tuvo pesadilla alguna.

* * *

Para Dariana, en cambio, la noche no fue tan agradable. Sentía un frío aterrador mientras las pesadillas atacaban cada flanco de su mente, veía a su familia ahogarse en un mar de oscuridad, lo veía a Hans sumirse en llamas eternas, a si misma cayendo una y otra vez por aquel pozo terrible. Y despertó, despertó gritando, llorando por la lamentable muerte de personas que ya no estaban, por la perdida del joven príncipe, quien al escuchar los gritos de la joven entró de sopetón en la habitación, sosteniendo su espada en una mano y una vela encendida en la otra. Como esperaba, no había nadie más allí que la muchacha quien ahora lloraba con todo su ser, aferrada a las mantas como si su vida se fuera en ello. Hans dejó la espada y la vela en la mesa de noche, para luego sentarse al lado de ella, abrazándola, permitiendo que ella escondiera el rostro en su pehco.

\- Tranquila Dari, fue solo un sueño, nada de lo que viste es real -. Le reconfortó el pelirrojo, acariciando la larga melena de la otra, sintiéndose inútil al no poder ayudar de otra forma a la que consideraba su hermana -. Estoy aquí, y nadie, te juro que nadie va a hacerte daño.

La Rosenrot se separó levemente del sureño, limpiándose con el borde de la manta las lágrimas, tratando de serenar su respiración, cosa que no le estaba saliendo muy bien. Suspiró, tratando de largar buena parte de su sufrimiento, colocó luego ambas manos sobre su corazón, relajando sus propios latidos. No era la primera vez que tenía esa misma pesadilla, no era la primera vez que Hans le decía aquello, y si bien sabía que era cierto que el pelirrojo daría todo con tal de que a ella no le pasara nada, era esta una de las preocupaciones de la joven. Lo que menos quería era perder a quien había sido un hermano para ella, su mayor confidente, su mejor amigo.

\- Ya... Ya estoy mejor -. Dijo ella con la voz más calmada, sintiéndose aún agotada por aquel aterrador sueño -. Es sólo... Todo este asunto siempre me ha preocupado... Es decir... Tantas cosas pueden salir mal... Y... Los veo... Los veo cada maldita noche... Escucho sus gritos, siento su dolor, y... No puedo soportarlo Hans, de verdad. Es demasiado para mi.

\- Hey, tranquila pequeña -. Le respondió el aludido mientras levantaba el rostro de la joven obligándola a mirarle a los ojos -. Es normal sentir miedo en una situación así, yo también lo tengo, y si, demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal. Pero ambos sabemos que una vez que todo esto termine, que sabes que terminará bien, podremos retomar la calma en nuestras vidas.

La joven suspiró, girando la cabeza para no mirar tan directamente al príncipe. Ella solía ser más positiva, quienes la conocían solían decir que era practicamente imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo cuando estaban cerca suyo. Pero en aquellos momentos, en que su mente era golpeada por los terribles productos de las tragedias en su vida, no podía más que sufrir. En verdad deseaba que todo aquello terminara pronto.

\- Tienes razón Hans, por eso estamos aquí ¿No? - Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, y sonriendo forzadamente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado -. No hemos planeado tanto para echarme atrás en este momento, tan cerca de al fin terminar con todo este... Desastre.

\- Mientras tengamos el horizonte donde corresponde, todo va a salir bien. Ahora descansa, el gran día se acerca -. Avisó el príncipe antes de darle un beso en la frente a la muchacha y levantarse de la cama.

Tomó la vela que había traído, ahora mucho más consumida, además de recuperar su espada. Se dirigió a la puerta para volver a dormir, cuando apenas logró escuchar un leve "Hans". Volteó expectante a ver a la joven, ya con la puerta entreabierta. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto más sincera que la vez anterior.

\- Sé que lo sabes Hans, pero pase lo que pase, eres el mejor hermano que hubiera podido pedir... Y al único que le permitiré decirme Dari -. Soltó con seguridad, y una leve risilla al final. El decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur le dedicó una sonrisa fraternal a la señora de Merryvalle, para luego retirarse del cuarto, sintiendo bastante nostalgia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

El reino despertó calmo, y con aquella extraña calma, la princesa heredera se levantó a observar por el balcón un cielo exageradamente despejado. Se quedó observando tal paisaje sorprendida, ni la época ni sus emociones eran tales para un tiempo así, pero no podía negar que era agradable despertar sin tormentas en el horizonte. Entró nuevamente en su habitación, donde su vista se dirigió prácticamente al instante a las flores de hielo que decoraban su tocador. Inmediatamente pensó en la fecha, y que a cada momento el maldito baile de invierno se acercaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y rápido.

Se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a arreglarse con cuidado, tomándose el trabajo de que todo en ella se viera perfecto. Al terminar, se vistió con cuidado, luciendo un precioso vestido color aguamarina, decorado con un delicado brocado en plata. Se observó en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, apreciando su propia imagen. Tal vez, en otra situación, en otra vida, se consideraría una mujer bonita, en aquel momento solo se sentía una marioneta de las circunstancias. Suspiró largamente antes de colocarse un par de guantes blancos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, avisándole a uno de sus lacayos que avisara que aquel día no atendería solicitudes en la sala de escarcha, que su carruaje fuera preparado para un paseo, junto con algunas provisiones para pasar el día, y que un mensajero fuera pronto al despacho para enviar una misiva de suma importancia. La joven por su parte se dirigió al despacho real, donde se sentó a escribir una misiva breve. Al terminar, un mensajero pidió permiso para entrar, acompañado de Kai.

\- Buenos días su majestad, es un agradable día ¿No cree? - Comentó Kai, intentando que el comentario fuera lo más natural sobre la tierra. La princesa sonrió de lado, sin tragarse la súbita aparición calmada del mayordomo.

\- Un agradable día Kai -. Concedió ella, observando el lacrado de la misiva ya perfectamente seco -. Por favor, necesito que entregue en este mismo instante esta misiva al conde de Burguess.

\- De inmediato, alteza -. Dijo el mensajero, tomando la misiva y realizando luego una reverencia a la dama.

Kai observó la situación completamente sorprendido. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si hubiera visto un milagro, o la aparición de un espíritu, o ambas a la vez. Se quedó atónito observando a la princesa, quien sonreía tímida, con una expresión tan aterradoramente humana que él no pudo más que hacer una pregunta con la mirada. La muchacha suspiró, antes de asentir levemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Permitame decirle algo, no como su mayordomo, sino como quien la ha visto crecer durante estos años -. Comenzó a decir, dando unos pasos hacia Elsa, manteniendo una distancia prudencial -. Estoy completamente orgulloso de la decisión que esta tomando, darse esta oportunidad es mucho más de lo que creí posible en un primer momento, y me alegra como no tiene idea que de verdad lo intente. Espero que todo ocurra como desee.

La rubia se levantó de su lugar, dándose vuelta a observar el reino. Aquella vista siempre le había generado sentimientos bastante encontrados. A veces sentía una presión inmensa sobre sus hombros, mientras otras, como en aquel día inusitadamente soleado, le calmaba saber que pasara lo que pasara Arendelle iba a salir adelante, como siempre lo había hecho. Volteó a observar al mayordomo, quien parecía expectante, intentando comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza de la joven princesa.

\- Las cosas sucederán... Como deban hacerlo -. Afirmó Elsa, con una sonrisa sencilla, que pronto desapareció para dar lugar a su expresión habitual -. Esperaré al duque en la biblioteca, hasta entonces, quisiera no ser interrumpida.

Sin que el tiempo importara, la de Arendelle pasó a un lado de Kai, sin siquiera detenerse ante el saludo de este. Como dijo, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde soltó un largo suspiro, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su propio cuerpo. Cierto era que ella misma había decidido el encuentro de hoy, pero no por ello llegaba a ser una situación del todo agradable. Al fin y al cabo estaba por encontrarse con un sujeto al que apenas conocía para iniciar una relación que, esperaba, continuara en un agradable matrimonio. Rogaba a todos los cielos que el Overland no sufriera por sus habilidades.

* * *

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritó el duque mientras miraba al mensajero, le arrebató la misiva de las manos y la leyó prácticamente en un instante -. ¡Ella! ¡Si!

El mensajero le observó sorprendido, extrañado de ver a un noble tan... Expresivo. Cierto era que solo había conocido a la princesa de Arendelle, y que ella ya rayaba la carencia de emociones. Pero ver al duque exaltarse, como un chiquillo al que le comentan que tendría doble postre era algo que no creía ver en toda su vida. Este último al darse cuenta de su actitud, se irguió alisando su chaqueta. Y si bien trató de simular algo de seriedad, su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño con juguete nuevo.

\- Por favor, parta de inmediato hacia el palacio, indíquele a la princesa de Arendelle, que arreglaré algunos asuntos con el escultor y estaré allí mismo -. Pidió el Overland, manteniendo ese semblante que luchaba por reflejar la seriedad de su posición, con la alegría que sentía.

\- Como usted ordene, su excelencia -. Acató el mensajero dando una leve reverencia. Dio media vuelta y partió raudo nuevamente al palacio.

Jackson por su parte revolvió entre sus pertenencias en la habitación de la posada. Se cambió de ropas, más acorde para la idea de un día de campo, para luego tomar una caja de madera, algo sencilla, pero perfecta para un obsequio simple. Cerró con cuidado la caja, tratando de que su contenido no quedara hecho trizas. Se colocó luego los guantes y bajó al pequeño establo colindante, donde preparó el mismo su montura, asegurándose de que todo lo debido estuviera allí.

Se subió al caballo y partió pronto a destinado, sintiendo la expectativa golpearle en la cara. Cierto era que conocía poco y nada a la princesa, pero algo en su interior le instaba a conocerla, a tratar de saber más de ella, y de verdad quería compartir cada momento posible con ella. Incluso con la estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido durante el inicio del festival de invierno. La idea original era simplemente picarla con la intriga sobre las flores, pero lo que menos pensaba era que al final aceptara su propuesta de día de campo, recalcando que quería conocer al artista tras su presente inicial. Sonrió divertido, claro que iba a conocer de primera mano al gran y fabuloso artista que había hecho tal pieza de arte.

Al llegar al palacio, descubrió todo preparado en el patio interno del mismo. Seis caballos habían sido sujetos a un elegante carruaje, por detrás un carruaje similar, algo más sencillo era cargado con varias comidas. A su alrededor, como era de esperarse, había varios guardias sosteniendo las riendas de sus caballos, conversando entre ellos. El de Burguess se acercó, informando de su presencia a uno de los lacayos que partió prácticamente corriendo a donde la princesa. Se quedó esperando sobre su montura, considerando que viajar en el mismo carruaje que la dama tal vez sería tomado como una imprudencia por parte de ella.

Por pura cuestión de respeto, para no esperarle sobre el caballo y quizás compartir alguna palabra antes de que iniciaran su pequeña travesía, se apeó de la montura, para luego entretenerse con una simple revisión de que todo en su bello frisón estuviera perfectamente asegurado. Aquello no duró demasiado hasta que escuchó las puertas abrirse de par en par, seguro de que era la rubia, volteó a saludarla como era debido. Fue un segundo en que la vio, bella como una aparición mágica. Más allá del buen gusto que reflejaba en la elección de su vestimenta, la princesa se veía etérea en aquel delicado color, con su cabellera rubia en una trenza francesa, además de esconderse del sol con una sombrilla que le daba cierto aire angelical.

\- Su alteza real -. Saludó el duque, tratando de recobrar su elocuencia de siempre -. Debo decir que me hace muy feliz que haya aceptado mi propuesta, y créame que no le miento al decirse que se ve realmente bella.

La aludida sonrió complacida del comentario, manteniendo una expresión tímida, antes de hacer una leve inclinación a modo de saludo, la fin y al cabo, ambos pertenecían al mismo estrato. La muchacha observó un instante la montura del príncipe y luego echó una mirada alrededor, intentando dar con el bendito artesano que había hecho aquellas magníficas flores. Arqueó la ceja, para luego mirar levemente decepcionada al duque.

\- Es un gusto verle nuevamente, excelencia -. Saludó ella, con cierto reproche en su voz -. ¿Vino usted solo? ¿Acaso su artesano no pudo acompañarle?

El peliblanco soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la rubia le mirara con mayor reproche que antes. El muchacho trató de recomponer su gesto, acto que le tomó unos instantes. Tras ello, le sonrió con galantería e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero le permito que por hoy, ya que vengo teniendo mucha suerte, me permita mantener esto en secreto hasta que lleguemos a destino ¿Me permitiría tal insolencia? - Preguntó Jackson, totalmente decidido a picar aún más a la princesa.

\- Su excelencia, es usted un descarado. Y estoy segura que de todos modos me mantendrá con la intriga hasta que usted lo crea conveniente ¿No es así? - Respondió la joven, con cierta altanería, entendiendo un poco mejor el juego del principito. Este hizo un gesto de inocencia, haciendo que la princesa entornara la mirada.

\- Creo que debería ser un poco más creativo la próxima vez, pareciera que usted ya descubrió lo mucho que me gustan esta clase de juegos -. Comentó el príncipe, ya completamente perdido en la imagen de la princesa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Parece que todo es un juego para usted, Jackson. Ahora, mejor partamos -. Dijo la dama acercándose a su carruaje, cuya puerta ya había sido abierta, con el escalón preparado para su ingreso -. Como veo que usted trajo su propio transporte, mejor viaje allí. No veo correcto compartamos este dada nuestra _situación._ Sepa comprender.

\- Me parece perfecto, yo le seguiré de cerca -. Respondió el de Burguess, antes de subirse al caballo. A decir verdad, hubiera adorado conversar con la muchacha todo lo que durara aquel viaje, pero como ella misma había dicho, no era correcto. En aquel momento reafirmaba, por enésima vez a lo largo de su vida, que los protocolos habían sido creados para molestar.

Sin más, comenzaron la marcha, primero partieron un par de guardias, seguidos por el príncipe, el carruaje de su alteza real, otro par de guardias, el otro carruaje con vaya uno a saber qué y un par de guardias más cerraban la comitiva. A ojos de cualquier persona, tal despliegue para un simple paseo podía parecer una exageración, y el duque coincidía que en efecto, aquello era demasiado. Claro, él no era del todo convencional en ese sentido, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, no disfrutaba codearse con la nobleza, con adultos estirados que solo seguían montones de normas aburridas con tal de quedar bien. No, él seguía siendo reprendido por iniciar batallas de bolas de nieve, que se divertía jugándole travesuras a quienes habían sido sus instructores. Y claro que no cambiaría su forma de ser por nadie. El día que no fuera divertido, él lo definía como un día perdido.

El viaje duró relativamente poco, le sorprendió descubrir lo cerca que aquel espacio campestre se encontraba con respecto a la capital del reino. En Ravensay tenía medio día de viaje para encontrar un lugar así, y ni hablar de viajar hasta Burguess. En parte, era bastante útil, en su ducado no tenía a los estirados nobles intentando conseguir algo de sus padres, pero claro, allí debía hacerse cargo de todo, por lo que iba alternando su estadía en el palacio real con el ducal. Y ahora estaba allí, a orillas de quien sabe qué bosque, con una vista fascinante de un reino que hasta hace poco desconocía. Ni hablar de que estaba en compañía de la princesa heredera, quien ahora se bajaba del carruaje, sosteniendo con seguridad su sombrilla, evitando que su rostro, el único tramo de piel que se le veía, fuera afectado por el sol otoñal.

Momentos después, dos mujeres descendieron del carruaje secundario, para preparar todo para la comida. Por su parte el de Burguess, tomó con cuidado la caja de madera en la que contenía el segundo presente para la de Arendelle. Lo abrió un leve momento, para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en orden. Y se acercó a donde había sido dispuesta la comida. Un gran manto sobre el suelo, algo difícil de ver en otros lados, pero aún así a él le resultó totalmente agradable saber que Elsa no pondría pegas a comer en una situación tan "informal". Le pidió permiso para sentarse, para luego hacerlo a poco más de un metro de ella.

Al igual que en palacio, ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, y nuevamente el ambiente era agradable a pesar de ello. A Jackson le resultó extraño, normalmente solía detestar el silencio, le resultaba algo exageradamente aburrido, y sin embargo, allí estaba, permitiéndose disfrutar de la silenciosa compañía de la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera conocido. Casi se le cae la copa al darse cuenta de su último pensamiento.

\- ¿Acaso el jugo de uva es muy fuerte para usted, duque? - Preguntó burlona la princesa. Tomando totalmente desprevenido al aludido, quien no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho un comentario así.

\- Sabe princesa Elsa, creí que no tenía sentido del humor, pero veo que al menos sabe reírse de mi torpeza. Sinceramente, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto -. Respondió el Overland con fingida molestia, simulándose ofendido.

\- Usted no es el único que puede molestar al otro, duque... Y aún espero saber que tanto se trae con su tallador de hielo misterioso -. Comentó la joven, tomando un trago de su bebida, manteniendo su mirada sobre el príncipe.

\- Ahora que lo menciona, primeramente quisiera mostrarle la última creación del misterioso artesano de hielo -. Indicó el duque, entregándole aquella caja de madera a la princesa.

La joven echó una mirada sorprendida al muchacho, antes de tomar con curiosidad aquel misterioso presente. Tomó aire un momento, si bien la curiosidad le quemaba, era divertido ver la expectación en ojos del duque. Podría acostumbrarse, pensó, y al instante siguiente parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de su línea de pensamientos. Soltó el aire y abrió el presente, el cual contenía una corona de rosas, hecha en su totalidad por el más puro hielo. Lo que más llamó la atención a la joven, es que de alguna manera increíble, aquel hielo se veía perfectamente azul.

\- ¿Me permite, alteza? - Preguntó Jackson con timidez. La princesa respondió con un asentimiento leve, inclinando un poco la cabeza. El de Burguess tomó la corona y la colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la rubia cabellera, observando totalmente maravillado a la joven delante suyo.

\- Es... Un hermoso presente -. Comentó Elsa, sin saber qué decir exactamente, echó una mirada ruborizada al duque, algo titubeante -. ¿Sabe? Ahora de verdad necesito conocer al responsable por esta bella creación. Es alguien en verdad talentoso.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero aquella corona era demasiado para sus propios pensamientos. Siempre había asociado el hielo al sufrimiento, a la tristeza, y allí estaba, luciendo una corona de flores hecha perfectamente de hielo. Se le hacía prácticamente imposible una situación así, pero le traía cierta calma, calmando su tormenta interior. Sonrió levemente, hasta clavar definitivamente su mirada en el duque quien sonreía con arrogancia.

\- Su alteza real, permitame mostrarle algo -. Indicó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a su caballo.

Elsa observo curiosa como él volvía con un extraño cayado. Le sorprendía la forma de este, ya que parecía haber sido una rama formada perfectamente, además de estar cubierta de una leve capa de escarcha. El muchacho se sentó, en frente de ella, apoyando aquel elemento en su hombro mientras se quitaba los guantes. Hasta aquel momento, la rubia no se había percatado que al igual que ella, el duque de Burguess no se había quitado los guantes para comer.

\- Le pido un poco de discreción, y no haga ninguna exclamación. Por suerte nadie nos esta prestando atención -. Pidió Jackson, con voz cómplice.

\- Seré discreta, pero en verdad no entiendo porqué tanto secretismo ¿Qué es lo que...? - Estaba diciendo Elsa hasta ser interrumpida por el otro.

\- Solo observe -. Le cortó el duque, mientras con sus manos formaba otra rosa de hielo azul. Dejando a la princesa de hielo totalmente petrificada.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuya: Primero que nada decir, yo tampoco sé cómo hago. Es decir, mira mis otros fics, salvo el one-shot me he lamentado por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar, en este caso, la historia se escribe prácticamente sola. De hecho, no suelo empezar los nuevos capítulos hasta varias horas después, y en una o dos horas como mucho lo tengo terminado. Incluso me emociono tanto que se me escapan algunas palabras mal tecleadas. Sobre tus preguntas: La primera, sí, aquí Hans es bueno (De hecho, quería que alguien lo preguntara) ¿Por qué? Porque me parece que en la película su giro al malo fue culpa de los trolls (no me caen ¬-¬), así que quería un Hans buenito aquí A tu segunda pregunta, en efecto, quienes se reunieron en Arendelle es para vencer a Pitch Black. Cualquier otra duda, pregunta tranquila ^-^ Mientras no sean spoilers feos, responderé.

Guest: Espero que esta reacción sea de tu gusto (o te sorprenda al menos).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

De absolutamente todas las posibilidades que había imaginado Elsa sobre el misterio que le daba el duque a sus obsequios, esta respuesta era, por lejos la que menos había imaginado. La princesa estaba totalmente perpleja, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Jackson le entregaba la flor, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada sobrenatural.

\- ¿Te... Te gusta? - Preguntó el Overland, y Elsa sabía que no se refería precisamente a la rosa.

La joven estaba congelada, más literal de lo que podría decirse en otras circunstancias. Estaba impresionada, sorprendida de que hubiera alguien en esta tierra con el mismo poder que ella, y quien sorprendentemente podía manejarlo con extrema facilidad. Comparado a sus emociones en aquel momento, normalmente sentía una brisa veraniega, porque ahora si sentía una tormenta de sus emociones. Sorpresa, si, era lo más obvio, admiración, por la capacidad que tenía de controlar tal poder, no se sentía tan sola como siempre, ya que había alguien en esta tierra con el mismo poder, y sobretodo, sentía envidia. Una fuerte e irremediable envidia por la facilidad que mostraba el Overland en manejar aquello, algo que ella jamás había podido lograr.

\- ¿Co-Cómo... Lo logras? - Preguntó Elsa, tomando la rosa con aquella expresión de sorpresa que no se iría en mucho tiempo -. Es decir ¿Cómo logras controlarlo?

El de Burguess miró levemente extrañado a la muchacha, y a la vez temeroso, pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado imprudente, y la había asustado. Claramente no era su intención, sino que quería demostrarle algo que solo sus allegados conocían, algo que solo utilizaba para divertirse, y lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo. Observó entonces como la princesa se quitaba un guante, dejándolo con cuidado sobre su regazo a la vez que tomaba aire, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a una batalla.

\- Yo... Yo no puedo -. Murmuró, con expresión lúgubre mientras colocaba su mano sobre la hierba. Para sorpresa del duque, la escarcha comenzó a surgir de aquel sutil toque, extendiéndose por los alrededores, incluso cuando la muchacha retiró la mano, aquella escarcha no se detuvo hasta pasados unos momentos, en que todo el espacio ocupado por los jóvenes quedara cubierto.

\- Tu... ¡Es genial! Es decir ¡Wow! Nunca creí que conocería a alguien con mis mismos poderes... ¡Es genial! - Replicó entusiasmado el duque, sin poder salir de su asombro -. Es... No tengo palabras... ¡Es maravilloso!

\- No -. Repuso la princesa, acomodándose nuevamente su guante -. No lo es, esta... Maldición no tiene control alguno, es por ello que nadie debe enterarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Maldición? ¿Cómo...? - El Overland miraba sorprendido a al joven, ahora preocupado por el curso que había tomado la conversación - ¿Acaso crees que esto es una maldición? Discúlpeme su alteza, pero esta totalmente equivocada al respecto. Esto es un don, un don que puede traer alegría y diversión.

\- Duque, es usted quien se equivoca, esta maldición solo acarrea dolor y sufrimiento disfrazado de juegos, gracias a esto -. Exclamó, algo más alto de lo protocolarmente correcto, señalando con ambas manos la escarcha de su alrededor -. Si hubiera nacido normal, mi familia no hubiera muerto.

Tras decir aquello la joven bajó la mirada, conteniendo sus lágrimas y su orgullo con ellas. Era la primera vez que exteriorizaba ese pensamiento, uno que había sentido en su interior desde el momento en que la terrible noticia había llegado, y con el pasar de los años, nunca dejó de reprocharselo. Si ella no hubiera tenido aquella maldición, su hermana no hubiera tenido que ser llevada a Corona con la excusa de ser educada, así como al ir en su búsqueda, la familia real no hubiera perecido en el fondo del mar. Ni siquiera tenía el cuerpo de su madre o de su padre para ser sepultados como correspondía, y era su culpa, su total y absoluta culpa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó dubitativo el duque, observando el sufrido gesto de la dama, quien apretó los ojos, tratando de apartar una de las últimas visiones que tuvo de su hermana.

\- Porque si yo no tuviera esta maldición, mi hermana no hubiera sido alejada de mi para ponerla a resguardo ¡Soy un peligro! Siempre se sale todo de control, y ella corría demasiado riesgo cerca mío -. Explicó Elsa, sintiendo como su corazón se resquebrajaba aún más con cada palabra, a la vez que sentía un leve alivio por poder compartir esos pensamientos con alguien más -. Si mis nobles padres no hubieran tenido que poner el mar entre nosotras para cerciorarse de que estuviera segura, ellos estarían aquí, vivos. Anna era tan joven... Tenía toda una vida por delante, y la condené a vivir lejos de su hogar, en un reino que no era el suyo, para morir demasiado pequeña ¡Tenía doce años!

El príncipe observó la pesadumbre en la muchacha, como su mirada normalmente vacía, ahora reflejaba el dolor y la soledad que aullaban en su interior ¿Cómo podía vivir con aquellos pensamientos tan lúgubres? ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo escondiendo tanto sufrimiento? Se le estrujaba el corazón de pensar en lo terribles que eran los días de la muchacha, quien escondía todas aquellas emociones para dirigir un reino desde una edad en la que otras muchachas estarían pensando en asistir a algún baile, o tocar algún instrumento. En cierto punto, él sintió admiración por la joven, por su suerte de fortaleza, por la sensibilidad de su alma, porque a pesar de todo se mantenía como una princesa justa.

\- Su alteza, no tiene que pensar esas cosas, es lamentable lo que le pasó a su familia, a su hermana especialmente, pero tenga en cuenta que ellos no disfrutarían el verla sufrir por ellos -. Comenzó a decir, juntando ambas -. Tiene que ser feliz, por ellos, por su memoria, y por principalmente, por usted misma.

\- ¿Cómo puedo? ¿¡Cómo!? Esta maldición no me permite acercarme a nadie, congela todo lo que toco ¡Ha congelado mi reino! - Soltó, indignada de las últimas palabras del duque ¿Acaso creía que a ella le gustaba lamentarse día si y día también por su condición? ¡Claro que no! - Y cada día es peor, yo no hago arreglos de hielo, duque, yo solo congelo todo a mi paso, congelando corazones.

\- Entonces, princesa Elsa, por favor, permitame enseñarle lo que se de este asunto -. Pidió el duque, haciendo lo que uno llamaría "expresión de cachorro", tratando de convencer a la joven -. Si soy la primer persona que conoce usted con este don, permítame entonces ayudarle, enseñarle lo que sé.

\- ¿Usted...? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Crees que en verdad daría resultado? - Preguntó ella con miedo, no quería hacerse ilusiones al poder controlar su poder, era sumamente inestable y cualquier movimiento en falso podía terminar en un gran problema, para el resto principalmente.

\- Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, yo, Jackson Overland Frost, príncipe de Ravensay y duque de Burguess, le doy mi palabra de honor como caballero de que todo saldrá bien, usted aprenderá a usar sus poderes, podrá ser libre -. Juró el muchacho, poniéndose de pie para luego ofrecer su mano a la joven.

\- Tomo su palabra, duque -. Respondió la princesa, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.

Ambos se miraron un momento, antes de que el duque le ofreciera tácticamente el brazo, invitándola a caminar por aquel prado, la muchacha asintió mientras sostenía su sombrilla. Aquel gesto daba algo de intimidad a la situación, a pesar de que bien sabían que había varios guardias con la vista puesta en ellos, sin contar a las dos sirvientas quienes junto con los cocheros de los carruajes se asegurarían de esparcir el chisme sobre aquel paseo. Apartó la mirada hacia el bosque, tratando de ordenar un poco sus sentimientos, si había algo que deseara con todo su corazón, era el poder controlar de una buena vez aquella maldición, más aún ahora que había visto lo que podía hacer el duque, por otro lado, temía lo que pudiera pasar entre ambos. Si, el compartir aquella condición resultaba algo que los unía quisieran o no, pero el comprometerse, matrimonio y todo lo que aquello implicaba, simplemente le aterraba.

El miedo que le generaban tales pensamientos, le hizo presionar su agarre sobre el brazo del duque, quien por su parte al sentir tal gesto, colocó su mano libre sobre la de ella. En verdad estaba fascinado como no creía posible con aquella mujer, había llegado a aquellas tierras para deshacerse de los molestos planes de sus padres, quienes siempre lo veían como el segundo el todo, del que debían deshacerse para que su primogénito, el heredero, no quedara opacado por aquellos extraños poderes. Y ahora, ahora en verdad quería ganarse a la princesa, no por una absurda ambición sobre su corona, en verdad detestaba la idea de ser rey, pero si anhelaba el compartir más momentos con ella. Algo cálido surgió en su interior al imaginarse que el caminar con ella así no fuera la comidilla de los presentes, sino algo habitual de una pareja que se quiere.

\- ¿En qué piensa, duque? - Preguntó Elsa, al notar como a diferencia de ella, quien lucía taciturna como siempre, el aludido sonreía cálidamente. Este la observó un instante, enarbolando aquella sonrisa que cualquier persona medianamente pensante catalogaría como "sonrisa de idiota enamorado".

\- En usted, princesa -. Respondió con total descaro el muchacho, feliz al observar la expresión de sorpresa en ella -. Pensaba también en la situación que me trajo a Arendelle, debo decirle que de no ser por la insistencia de mis padres, no hubiera venido.

A la rubia le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar aquello, por un lado al saber que el príncipe si estaba llevando sus pensamientos por el mismo rumbo que ella, y a la vez al imaginarse que si él no hubiera estado allí ¿Quién podría ser un posible candidato aceptable? De los que habían arribado a Arendelle, la mayoría, por no decir todos habían logrado sacar lo peor de ella en menos de un instante, y justamente el único que no la había desesperado era porque había llegado con intenciones comerciales.

\- ¿Acaso tiene otra candidata en mente, excelencia? - Preguntó la de Arendelle, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de los celos que le inundaban con tales palabras. ¿El duque con otra mujer? No, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Esta acaso usted celosa, alteza? - Preguntó con picardía el de Ravensay, sonriendo con galantería ante la actitud de la joven -. Sepa usted, que jamás he sentido interés por los matrimonios por conveniencia, o por las relaciones en general, he sido siempre más un alma libre, no en el sentido que tal vez usted imagine, sino que simplemente me gusta reír, jugar guerras de bolas de nieve, y pasar el tiempo con mi hermana menor.

La respuesta del duque le dio cierto alivio, el saber que no tenía intereses en otra joven era relajante en un punto que creía desconocido. Por otra parte, era interesante ver un noble que no estaba fascinado con esa idea de gente con dinero y coronas que solo buscaban ponerse una corona más grande, o agregarse más títulos a su presentación. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando el duque llegó, no había dicho ser un príncipe, aún sin ser el heredero, era un título de suma importancia. Aquello le dio cierta confianza, al fin y al cabo, quería decir que él no se sostendría de títulos, sino de si mismo.

\- ¿Jugar bolas de nieve, dice? ¿No es un poco infantil, príncipe? - Arremetió ahora ella, tanteando el terreno sobre la posible reacción del muchacho ante tal título.

\- Si no le importa, alteza, preferiría no ser llamado por este título. Sé que protocolarmente siempre se me debería designar por el título de mayor rango, pero jamás me he sentido un príncipe. Sobretodo si tiene en cuenta que soy un muchacho infantil, que a sus veintiún años continua haciendo guerras de nieve, o molestando a los niños del palacio. Aquí entre nos, siempre me cuentan como un niño más en Ravensay -. Le confió a la dama, como quien revela una gran travesura.

\- Debe ser agradable un palacio habitado con risas de niños -. Comentó la joven, con tono nuevamente lúgubre, perdiendo rápidamente los ánimos que había ganado en aquella sencilla conversación. A Jackson se le estrujó el corazón de solo ver tal expresión en la princesa.

\- Entonces alteza, debería contratar servidumbre con hijos pequeños, verá como le alegran el día -. Sugirió el duque, intentando hacerla sonreír.

Elsa sopesó sus palabras, en cierto punto era una buena idea, el tener un palacio realmente habitado, con niños correteando por todos lados como solía hacer antes del accidente... Pero era imposible mientras ella no pudiera controlarlos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno se inmiscuía en su habitación? ¿Si alguno, con aquella imaginación infantil llegaba a suponer que la "princesa de hielo" era la que congelaba todo a su paso?

\- Eso tendría que esperar, duque -. Sentenció simplemente, antes de echar un vistazo hacia los carruajes, donde parecía que la servidumbre se estaba dando un festín con la situación -. Excelencia, temo informarle que para la hora de la cena, todo Arendelle se enterará de este paseo.

Jackson dirigió su mirada a donde lo hacía la mirada de la princesa, sonriendo satisfecho al observar que lo que decía ella tenía todas las cualidades de una verdad irrefutable. Soltó una leve risilla antes de centrar su mirada en la mujer a su lado.

\- Temo decirle, princesa, que no me desagrada para nada pensar que la gente nos vea de esa forma -. Le respondió pícaramente el duque, sonriendo con suficiencia -. Además, más allá de ser su profesor, sepa que mi interés en usted es genuino, sin dobles intenciones, ni nada más.

\- Yo... Usted es un descarado -. Dijo Elsa, levemente molesta, a la vez que sorprendida por la sinceridad del duque ¿Aquello significaba lo que ella creía?

\- Alteza, creo que de eso debió percatarse antes. Yo no dejaré de ser un descarado, y usted dudo que deje de ser una bella dama -. Le coqueteó, dejando a la de Arendelle totalmente en blanco. O mejor dicho, con las mejillas totalmente encendidas ante tales palabras.

Elsa trato de poner una expresión lo más neutra posible, a la vez que comenzaba a guiar al duque hacia donde los carruajes, una vez allí, pidió se preparara todo para volver a la ciudad. Aquello no dejó del todo satisfecho al muchacho, quien deseaba compartir más del día con aquella joven que parecía literalmente sacada de un cuento de hadas. Pero sabía también que era demasiada información en un solo día para ella, tal vez había sido demasiado directo con unos sentimientos que hasta el momento de recibir su respuesta en la mañana no era el todo consciente. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que en verdad no soportaría compartir su vida con alguien que no fuera esa mujer de cabellos rubios que ahora ordenaba a sus lacayos recoger lsa cosas. El Overland se acercó a la dama quien se estaba por subir a su carruaje, siendo ya que el cochero había extendido aquel escalón que se esconde junto con la puerta.

\- Alteza, espero poder compartir algún momento nuevamente con usted antes del baile de invierno, y espero me permita bailar con usted en dicha noche -. Solicitó el joven, sonriendo con galantería.

\- No sé bailar duque, pero le avisaré de algún momento en que podamos vernos nuevamente -. Respondió con calma la muchacha antes de ingresar en el carruaje.

De todas las posibles reacciones, lo que menos imaginó Elsa fue que toda la escarcha que había formado durante el viaje de ida se fuera disipando. Por alguna extraña razón, la idea de volver a ver al duque le daba cierta calma, sumado a la posibilidad de en verdad dominar sus poderes. Instintivamente llevo su mano a la corona de flores que llevaba puesta. En verdad, él si sabía como hacer que algo tan helado le reconfortara como el más cálido de los abrazos.

Por otra parte, el Overland se subió a su montura, pensando en lo maravilloso que podría ser el compartir más días como aquel con la dama. Por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció a su suerte el haber nacido como hijo de reyes, aquello le había servido para conocer a la persona más alucinante que pudiera imaginar, y daría todo con tal de asegurarse de que ella se quedara con él.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuya: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, definitivamente fangirlee mucho escribiéndolo. Ahora tus preguntas, mi idea es explicar en un futuro de dónde salen los poderes de Jack, pero hacerlo ahora sería arruinar muchas sorpresas. Lo de la teoría sobre los trolls la he leído, pero hay cosas del cambio de actitud de Hans que no me cierran, como la escena del barco cuando se despide de Anna, si te fijas la mira con adoración y nadie lo miraba como para juzgarlo. Ni hablar de que los trolls cantan literalmente "vamos a deshacernos del prometido", yo que sé... No me gustó el Hans malo, así que me quedaré con uno bueno para mi. Como bien dices, Pitch lleva rato jugándole feo a la mente de Elsa, por lo que digamos que ya esta lo suficientemente poderoso como para "presentarse", siendo una amenaza para todos - no sólo en Arendelle -, por eso piensan enfrentarse a él ahora. ¿Cómo sabe el resto de Pitch, y de Elsa, qué saben de Elsa? Bueno, en este capítulo no esta, pero se sabrá.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

 _Contando poco más de 5 primaveras, la quien con los años se tornaría la señora de Merryvale fue dejada al cuidado de la familia real de las Islas del Sur. A pesar de lo terrorífico que podía el parecer tener que vivir en un lugar completamente desconocido, lejos de su familia, la pequeña se volvió rápidamente parte de la familia. O mejor dicho, la consentida de trece hermanos mayores, y una reina que anhelaba tener su princesita. Como protegida de la familia, tuvo la misma educación que la reina, quien además le mimo, tal vez más que a sus propios hijos. A pesar de los celos que le tuvieron algunos de los príncipes, ella siempre fue unida a ellos, principalmente con el menor, el príncipe Hans._

 _Ambos niños se hicieron amigos al instante, encontrando así un refugio de la soledad y aislamiento que sufrían por parte de su entorno familiar. Con el tiempo, se volvieron inseparables, un torbellino a dos partes, haciendo travesuras por todo el palacio ¿Pero quién podía decirles que no, al ver sus dulces rostros de falso arrepentimiento? Absolutamente todos caían en sus encantos infantiles, en sus risas de niños felices._

 _Y así fue como transcurrieron los años, entre risas, juegos, y la esperanza secreta de volver a su primer hogar. Claro que le gustaba la vida en aquel palacio, por más que hubiera pasado más tiempo con aquella familia que con la propia, no podía dejar de sentir que aquel no era su lugar. Sus esperanzas de volver eran alimentadas principalmente por las esporádicas misivas que recibía de sus padres, donde estos le comentaban a grandes rasgos cómo seguía la vida en su hogar. Atesoraba cada escrito como si de una reliquia divina se tratara, y a veces, se permitía escribir respuestas, aunque estas debían ser revisadas y dar demasiadas vueltas hasta llegar a destino. Sabía que las noticias solían llegarle con mayor atrasado del habitual, haciendo que a veces recibiera varias cartas escritas con meses de diferencia el mismo día._

 _No importaba, no importaba lo mucho que tardaran las cartas, que no pudiera responder a la mayoría, ella era feliz, porque con cada letra estaba la promesa de volver con su familia... Hasta que llegó el fatídico día. Traída por un mensajero con ropas negras, debió haber supuesto de que se trataba, debió haber imaginado que el lacre negro estaba allí por algo. Pero no, incluso tras leer reiteradas veces la misiva, no comprendía su significado, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? - Gritó la ahora muchacha de 14 años, dejándose caer contra el borde de su cama. Poco le importaba que el mensajero la viera destruida, así se sentía ella. No tenía ánimos algunos de mostrarse fuerte, tenía el corazón hecho trizas._

 _\- Señorita... Yo -. Quiso decir el mensajero, sintiéndose terrible por haber traído tal malestar a una joven que solo repartía dulzura._

 _\- Puedes retirarte -. Ordenó una voz desde la entrada de la habitación, el mensajero volteó a observar al menor de los príncipes, quien parecía jurarle una sentencia a muerte con su mirada._

 _\- Como ordene, alteza, señorita -. Se despidió el mensajero, tragando con dificultad, seguro de que a pesar de solo haber sido el portador de la mala noticia sufriría algún castigo._

 _Por su parte, el príncipe se acercó lentamente a donde la muchacha, sintiéndose un completo inútil al no saber qué hacer para verla sonreír de nuevo. Le desagradaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero ella... Ver a la persona más alegre y risueña de su vida llorar tan desconsoladamente le estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos. Se acercó entonces titubeante, hasta colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, quien por su parte dio un respingo al sentir aquel contacto, mas al observar quien era, se echó en brazos del pelirrojo, llorando sin tregua en su hombro. Algo sorprendido por aquel impulso, Hans la estrechó en sus brazos, intentando que al menos se sintiera contenida._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Yo... Yo quería verlos una vez más... Y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos -. Soltó, con la voz totalmente entrecortada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como si así pudiera ser negada._

 _\- Estoy segura que ellos también deseaban verte de nuevo, no existe quien pueda vivir lejos de tu dulzura por demasiado tiempo, y aunque les debe haber dolido dejarte aquí, lo hicieron por tu bien -. Habló con voz calma y serena, tratando de traer sosiego a la joven._

 _\- Yo... No sé qué haré ahora... Todo... Todo se derrumbó -. Respondió la joven, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, ignorando el largo suspiro del príncipe, así como su mirada abatida._

 _\- Tus padres... Dejaron instrucciones, en caso de que algo les sucediera -. Comenzó a decir el príncipe, ante la mirada horrorizada de la joven._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿¡De qué estas hablando, Hans? ¿Ellos sabían... Que podían morir antes de que volviera a verlos? - Preguntó la aludida, con expresión dividida entre el espanto y la tristeza. El pelirrojo suspiró antes de clavar su mirada directamente en los ojos de la muchacha._

 _\- Ellos te dejaron aquí tratando de ocultarte... Si hubieras permanecido más tiempo con ellos, seguramente hubieras muerto antes de llegar a los 8 años -. Explicó el príncipe, observando el horror en la joven -. Se estableció que si ellos fallecían antes de que pudieras volver a tu hogar, permanecieras aquí hasta que se supiera que la amenaza había sido eliminada._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Amenaza? ¿¡De qué tenían miedo, Hans!? ¿¡De qué!? - Preguntó, claramente histérica. El pelirrojo carraspeó, odiaba tener que ser quien le explicara todo aquello a la joven, pero también sabía que de nadie más lo creería._

 _\- El miedo -. Respondió escuetamente, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven -. Escúchame, sé que suena a locura, y cuando me enteré de su existencia también lo creí así, pero es real. Existe un ser, una criatura que se alimenta de todo lo que tememos... Con cada temor él incrementa sus fuerzas, y puso su vista en tu familia..._

 _\- No... ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! - Gritó, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada sobre la tierra, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, llorando largo y tendido._

 _\- Por eso se ha tenido tanto cuidado sobre tu locación, tu origen, y todo en general -. Continuó explicando el pelirrojo, aún con la mirada fija en la muchacha -. La idea es que a partir de ahora ocupes un cargo en la nobleza, meramente decorativo, además de que se dirá que eres una prima nuestra, para que puedas hacer vida de sociedad, sin revelar tu verdadero origen._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que siga escondiendo quién soy? ¿¡Y hasta cuando!? - Soltó la muchacha, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el miedo que le atacaba, de una forma más literal de la que hubiera creído posible._

 _\- Hasta que podamos acabar con Pitch Black, deberás aceptar ser la Señora de Merryvalle, cuando todo termine... Podrás volver a tu hogar -. Concluyó el príncipe, devastado al observar a la joven en tal estado._

 _La ahora señora de Merryvalle se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su lecho, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho el príncipe. ¿Ella con ese título? No había nacido para tal cosa, no. ¿Y por qué le pasaba todo a ella? Había perdido a su familia y ahora se enfrentaba a un ser que estaba más allá de su comprensión. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haría para lidiar con tanto? Cerró el puño con fuerza y lo golpeó varias veces contra una de sus almohadas, siendo constantemente el foco de la vista del príncipe, quien no sabía como actuar ante la desolación de la joven._

 _Tras unos momentos se levantó de su lugar, acercándose hasta la ventana, allí se quedó un momento, con la mirada vacía, mientras al otro lado del cristal los hijos del príncipe heredero correteaban por uno de los patios interiores. Aquella situación hizo sentir sumamente desdichada a la joven, no solo sufría, sino que además no podía exteriorizar su dolor más allá de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, en teoría, los que habían muerto no eran sus padres, sino unos nobles de unas lejanas tierras que jamás había conocido. Se limpió entonces las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano y echó una mirada con renovada fortaleza al príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Si querían que ella fuera otra persona, por dios y por la memoria de sus padres que lo sería, hasta que esa maldita sombra dejara de atormentarla, sería quien fuera necesario._

 _\- ¿Desde hace cuanto que sabes sobre esa... Cosa? - Preguntó Dariana Rosenrot, con la voz algo ahogada aún. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido del cambio en su mirada, parecía como si hubieran cambiado a la muchacha por otra mujer en apenas un instante._

 _\- Hace cuatro meses me enteré de todo por un comentario de más de mi madre, recién ahí mi padre me explicó de verdad cual era tu situación aquí en palacio -. Se explicó el muchacho, tratando de imaginar cual sería la posible respuesta de la muchacha._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? - Volvió a arremeter, acercándose al príncipe, este no podía entender como ella había cambiado tanto en apenas un instante ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza, esa capacidad?_

 _\- Mi primera idea cuando me enteré, fue venir a contarte todo, no me pareció justo que fueras la única que no supiera nada de esto -. Inició Hans, quien era ahora el que se dejaba caer sobre el lecho, con la mirada gacha sabiéndose observado por la Rosenrot -. Pero todos insistieron que eso solo lograría que entraras en pánico, que dado el... Oponente, sería darle carta blanca para iniciar sus planes, y hacer que todo por lo que se estuvo luchando, no sirviera de nada._

 _La mirada de la joven se suavizó levemente, conocía lo suficiente al pelirrojo como para saber que no le agradaba mentirle. Suspiró entonces, juntando ambas manos, antes de sentarse en la punta más cercana de su lecho. Dejó su mirada vagar vacía por la habitación, con una expresión tan serena como adolorida._

 _\- Supongo que es hora de vestir el luto ¿Verdad? - Preguntó la de Merryvalle, con voz casi vacía._

 _\- Lamento decir que si -. Respondió el príncipe, extendiendo una mano hacia donde la joven._

 _Dariana titubeó un momento, pero decidió tomar la mano del príncipe, tomando algo de su notable calma. En aquel momento su mente, su alma, su corazón, eran todos un torbellino, una desesperante agonía. Pero tendría que ser fuerte, y así como la cercana primavera derretiría las nieves invernales, ella podría dejar su dolor en el pasado._

* * *

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur estaba centrado intentando responder un montón de correspondencia, tratando de entender como si se encontraba lejos de su reino tanta gente sabía de su locación. Arrugó el ceño al pensar que al ser un supuesto pretendiente de la princesa de Arendelle muchos ya habrían cotilleado el asunto. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se estiraba en su silla, frotándose los ojos algo cansados de leer una y otra vez las mismas pomposas presentaciones. Echó una mirada a un costado, para observar a la muchacha de cabellos negros, quien leía, o intentaba al menos, un libro de poesías. Conocía aquella antología, era una que su madre le hubiera regalado a la joven cuando esta cumplió doce años, y sabía que si no se interesaba en aquel libro, era porque algo había en su cabeza.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Dari? - Preguntó el príncipe, sentándose como correspondía sobre su asiento. La muchacha levantó la cabeza, observando el entorno como si hubiera salido de un sueño.

\- Eh, no -. Negó con la cabeza, dejando el libro cerrado mientras apuntaba su mirada a la ventana, el pelirrojo suspiró sin creerle -. Solo pensaba... O mejor dicho, recordaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pensabas? - Preguntó Hans con renovada curiosidad, aunque con una vaga idea de qué recuerdos se estarían paseando en aquel momento por su cabeza. La muchacha le dedicó entonces una sonrisa lastimera, de esas que le estrujaban el alma, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Pensaba... En el día que me enteré del fallecimiento de mis padres -. Respondió la Rosenrot, cansada de aquel pensamiento, mientras juntaba ambas manos sobre su regazo -. Es curioso que los extrañe tanto teniendo en cuenta que los conocía poco y nada... Pero todo este asunto me ha tenido pensando en ellos más de lo normal.

Hans se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a la muchacha hasta quedar a una leve distancia, colocando entonces una mano sobre su hombre, sonriéndole de manera cálida, esperando poder serenar un poco a la joven. Le dolía verla perderse entre sus pensamientos, más aún en aquellos tan lamentables como los que habían acompañado a la muerte de sus progenitores.

\- Aunque hayas compartido poco con ellos, eran tus padres, y comprendes, mucho mejor que todos, el gran sacrificio que hicieron al alejarte por tu seguridad -. Comentó el príncipe, con voz calmada, tratando de transmitirle algo de esa paz a la joven de cabellos de ébano.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... Es sólo que... Todo esta asunto... Pitch Black... - Comenzó a decir Dariana, sintiendo que cada vez que nombraba a esa obscuridad la habitación perdía algunas luces - Con cada minuto que pasa, todo se vuelve más complejo, tener que andar aprovechando esta situación de los pretendientes para poder... Visitar este reino -. Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, permitiéndose sujetar la mano del príncipe -. Estoy aterrada Hans, y es lo peor que podría hacer.

\- Dari, es normal que tengas miedo, él ha estado jugando sucio con tus pensamientos durante años, y es normal en nosotros el temer a algo que no sabemos enfrentar, pero -. Repuso, deteniéndose un instante para colocar una mano sobre el la barbilla de la muchacha, para luego asegurarse de que le viera a los ojos -. No estamos aquí para darle más poder, su confianza, su seguridad en que ya ganó esta guerra es lo que lo sentenciara a una caída sin precedentes.

\- Nadie más tendrá que pasar por lo que yo, ni aquí en Arendelle, ni en las Islas del Sur, ni en ningún rincón de este planeta -. Aseveró la muchacha, con una resolución que siempre sorprendía al pelirrojo. Eran esos pequeños instantes que veía la seguridad de la niña que había llegado al palacio de las Islas del Sur hacia doce años para cambiar la vida de todos.

* * *

En un rincón alejado del reino, donde la nieve, las sombras y el bosque se entremezclaban, una figura de gran porte caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose algunas veces a soltar risas histéricas, terroríficas, agónicas. Su piel grisácea se perdía en la oscuridad de su vestimenta, mientras aquellos orbes amarillos observaban el entorno con frialdad y burla. Se frotó las manos entre si, antes de comenzar a manipular las sombras de su entorno.

\- Parece que el destino nos ha reunido -. Soltó entre carcajadas maléficas -. ¿Creyeron que me habían vencido? ¿Creyeron que yo había caído tan fácilmente? ¡Los antiguos guardianes no pudieron conmigo! ¡Ustedes tampoco podrán!

Volteó a observar a la luna, que parecía haber logrado hacerse paso entre las densas nubes de una futura tormenta, iluminando con intensidad aquel sujeto de cabello negro y apariencia sombría. Este por su parte levantó la mirada, observando al astro como si se estuviera burlando de él. Soltó una risa burlona, tétrica.

\- Manda a todos los idiotas que creas... Dales los poderes que necesiten -. Habló con claridad, como quien le explica algo a un niño -. Pero no importa lo que hagas ¡El miedo reinará! ¡Y yo dominaré las sombras!

Tras decir aquello, la luna fue cubierta nuevamente por las nubes, mientras aquella figura se desvanecía en las sombras, volviéndose uno con el entorno. Las criaturas del bosque sintieron un miedo atroz, a su vez que en Arendelle, muchos niños gritaban producto de sus pesadillas.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuya: Me alegra saber que te gustó el cap, venía pensando en explicar un poco de su pasado desde hace rato, pero no encontraba el momento.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

La nieve se arremolinaba en su habitación, mientras la princesa de Arendelle se retorcía entre sueños, clamando por un auxilio que no llegaría. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras todo a su alrededor se iba volviendo más y más frío. Algunos guardias habían intentado abrir la puerta, pero con la pared de hielo que se había formado encima, la tarea se tornaba un tanto imposible.

\- ¡Alteza! ¿Se encuentra bien? - Exclamó uno de los guardias, haciendo que la joven despertara de golpe.

Echó una mirada alrededor, tratando de recuperar el aliento. A pesar de despertarse recién sentía que había pasado una semana en vela. Puso una de sus manos sobre su frente, sintiendo su propio sudor congelado. Aquel sueño había sido tan real, había sentido como una obscuridad viva recorría su propia piel, enterrándola en un mar de pesadillas, donde solo podía escuchar las voces de su familia pedir auxilio en medio de la tormenta que los sepultó en el mar.

\- ¡Princesa Elsa! ¡Responda por favor! ¿Esta todo bien? - Volvió a preguntar el mismo guardia de antes, debatiéndose si era mejor escuchar a la joven gritar o el silencio absoluto.

La aludida levantó la cabeza, observando su entorno completamente congelado. El frío no le preocupaba, a pesar de estar con un camisón ligero se sentía bastante a gusto con la temperatura. Lo que sí le alteró fue el observar como toda la habitación estaba cubierta de hielo, más del habitual. Resopló largamente mientras vaciaba su mente, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos para, al menos, reducir la cantidad de hielo presente.

\- Solo fue un sueño -. Respondió alterada la de Arendelle, repitiéndose tales palabras para convencerse a si misma -. Solo fue un sueño... Pueden... Pueden retirarse.

Los guardias intercambiaron miradas dudosas, el tono de la princesa no convencía ni al más despistado de todos. Pero cierto era que no podían abrir la puerta por vaya uno a saber qué. Todos suspiraron resignados, retirándose un poco mientras esperaban que descara un poco. La joven solía tener pesadillas más frecuente de lo que cualquier ser humano debería ser capaz de soportar, algunos lo adjudicaban al hecho de no tener más familia, haber tomado cargo de un reino a una temprana edad tras una tragedia, su constante soledad, y diferentes variables más, que hacían que aquellos que supieran de las pesadillas tuvieran un gran respeto por la joven. Nadie se mantendría cuerdo sufriendo noche si y noche también.

Por su parte, la princesa se levantó de su lecho, para luego dirigirse al balcón, donde sintió el viento helado recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. El invierno estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo, a pesar de que la situación de cualquier región se complicaba con el frío y las nevadas, a ella le tranquilizaba. Siempre le había agradado el frío, era parte de ella, y en el invierno sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su _condición_ sino con el muy normal y natural cambio de las estaciones.

Se preguntó, como hiciera tantas otras veces, el cómo sería su vida sin aquella maldición. El sentir la necesidad de abrigarse ante las inclemencias del tiempo, tiritar ante la brisa invernal, el desear beber algo humeante solo para quitarse el frío de adentro... Era mejor enfocarse en esos elementos cotidianos y no los que alterarían el transcurso de su vida, tales como apartarse de su hermana. Gruñó, era mejor detener esos pensamientos, sabía muy bien el curso que seguirían y lo que menos quería en aquel momento era desatar una tormenta - otra vez -.

Volteó, apoyando ahora su espalda en la baranda, observando el interior de su habitación. El hielo, como siempre y sobretodo cuando tenía pesadillas, cubría buena parte de la estancia, había incluso rincones donde el hielo formaba picos afilados. Cerró los ojos, vaciando todo pensamiento, repitiendo internamente "escondelo, no sientas, no lo muestres". Extendió ambas manos, moviéndolas en círculos, haciendo uso de toda su concentración para que aquel desagradable hielo desapareciera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos suspiró aliviada al observar como todos los picos habían desaparecido, y aunque la habitación estuviera total y completamente cubierta de escarcha, los "niveles de hielo en la habitación" ya estaban más cerca del razonable. Soltó una leve risilla con ese pensamiento, nunca habría un nivel razonable de hielo con ella presente, pero al menos ya no era tan desesperante como antes.

Haciendo acopio de toda la paz que podía reunir, volvió a acostarse en su lecho, abrazando de forma infantil una de sus almohadas. ¿Qué diría la gente si la viera abrazar aquel objeto como si fuera una niña asustada de la noche? Probablemente hablarían de su inmadurez, que cómo alguien así podía dirigir un reino... Y luego pensó en el de Burguess, le conocía poco y nada, pero estaba segura de que más que criticarle, le felicitaría por una actitud tan... ¿Humana? ¿Sincera? Espera... ¿Estaba pensando en el duque? Negó varias veces antes de esconder la cabeza entre los almohadones, mejor poner la mente en blanco y dormirse, nada de pensar en duques con poderes de hielo y esas cosas.

* * *

Casi como si fuera un castigo por parte del pueblo por haberse permitido un día libre para ir a coquetear con el de Ravensay, la sala de escarcha estaba atestada de gente. No es que normalmente no se llenara, pero es que ahora había literalmente personas esperando en los corredores por ser atendidos por la princesa, la cual por su parte estaba ahora lidiando con un incipiente dolor de cabeza. La mayoría de la gente parecía esperar algún cambio visible en ella, y se tomaban su tiempo para hablar sobre el asunto que los traía allí, varios titubeaban, como si estuvieran improvisando en el momento.

\- Yo... Su alteza... Es sobre... Sobre -. Intentaba decir un hombre rechoncho, no parecía tener más de 30 años, pero ya había perdido buena parte de su cabellera, salvo la muy poblada barba pelirroja. Los años formando su máscara inexpresiva habían dado resultado, de otra forma su rostro hubiera denotado lo incómoda que estaba ante la situación. ¿Qué era lo que había atraído tanta gente a palacio?

Contuvo un bufido mientras intentaba suavizar su expresión, a ver si eso funcionaba para que el aldeano se relajara, inventara su excusa y pudieran pasar al siguiente, que rogaba no fuera otro chismoso. Aquel día iba a ser condenadamente largo, más incluso de lo habitual. Echó una mínima mirada al ventanal más cercano, a pesar de la escarcha que subría ambos lados del cristal, se podía notar que el astro rey apenas si había avanzado sobre el firmamento... En pocas palabras, al día aún le quedaban demasiadas horas por delante.

De pronto, un alboroto se escuchó desde los pasillos, o al menos uno superior al que llevaba todo el día. Pensó inicialmente en ignorarlo, mas luego de unos instantes este ya fue demasiado grande como para ello. La princesa hizo un gesto con la mano, solicitando silencio al ciudadano que seguía sin hacer su petición, mientras se ponía de pie, a la expectativa.

\- Señor, excelencia, no puede irrumpir así -. Exclamó uno de los guardias al otro lado de las puertas, llamando aún más la atención de todos los presentes en la sala de escarcha, quienes voltearon a ver, atentos a lo que fuera a ocurrir.

\- ¡Usted no me dice que hacer! - Respondió una voz chillona, cansinamente conocida para la princesa, quien comenzó a rogar internamente que no fuera quien creía. No llegó a ver antes de que uno de los guardias golpeara dos veces el suelo con su bastón, dándole une scalofrío a la de Arendelle.

\- Su excelencia -. Comenzó a decir el guardia mientras Elsa se repetía internamente "que no lo diga" -. Alphonse de Weselton, duque de Weselton.

Y lo había dicho, si aquel día estaba siendo malo, ahora había empeorado subitamente, así también como la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a descender. Todos los rpesentes se observaron temerosos, aquel cambio de temperatura no era normal, ni siquiera en Arendelle. La gente se amontonó, en un vago intento de mantener un poco de calor, dejando el pasillo central despejado para que el duque pasara.

Elsa se mantuvo estoica en su lugar, aprovechando la altura de la tarima donde se ubicaba su suerte de trono para observar desde arriba al duque, no es que necesitara mucho, ya que el sujeto era incluso más bajo que ella, pero para una situación así, era conveniente demostrarle quien estaba sobre quien. El hombre en cuestión se acercó con paso presuroso, manteniendo una postura tensa, como si estuviera a punto de lidiar una batalla, se detuvo entonces a pocos pasos de la princesa, manteniendo una distancia inferior a la protocolar. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

\- Alteza -. Saludó Alphonse, sin reverencia alguna, sin venia, sin ningún miramiento ante la presencia de la princesa. Una total falta de respeto.

\- Excelencia -. Respondió, sin decir nada más, esperando que el duque se explicara por su total falta a las buenas costumbres en su forma de llegar.

\- Quisiera... No. Exijo saber ¿Qué es eso que anda comentando la muchedumbre? ¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores? - Soltó el duque, su tono de voz denotaba lo ofendido que se sentía. Y la princesa no podía más que indignarse ante las maneras del noble.

\- Si planea exigir, quisiera saber a qué rumores se refiere, excelencia, lamento decirle que no tengo capacidad alguna para escuchar a través de los muros y, como podrá observar -. Comenzó a decir, extendiendo las manos para abarcar la habitaicón, señalando al gentío -. He estado atareada en el día de la fecha atendiendo los asuntos del reino. Por lo que quisiera solicitarle fuera más claro en sus palabras.

El de Weselton inspiró furiosamente, haciendo que su caja toráxica se expandiera un poco, en un burdo intento por verse algo imponente. ¿Acaso la joven le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Hacerse la desentendida ante los rumores que corrían principalmente sobre ella? ¡Esto era un escándalo! A la vez que de ser ciertos, arruinaban todos sus planes, y por Dios que se aseguraría de que la joven no se interpusiera en ellos.

\- Alteza, no se haga la indiferente -. Insisitó el de Weselton, molesto como el solo -. Todo el reino comenta que se le vio pasar coquetamente con el príncipe de Ravensay. ¿Qué tiene usted para explicarlo? ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa para una mujer que no esta comprometida? ¿Acaso piensa pasear del brazo con cada uno de sus pretendientes?

Su voz sonaba a insultos, con cada palabra acusaba a la princesa de una actitud que en su opinión no debía ser reprochable. Ella podía elegir con quien comprometerse y no tenía porqué darle excusas a cada uno, él ya había tenido su leve oportunidad de intercambiar un momento con ella, una oportunidad que había desperdiciado desde el primer momento. Elsa juntó entonces sus manos sobre su cintura, alzando levemente la barbilla, ella era quien gobernaba y era ella quien debía estar ofendida por la actitud del duque.

\- Excelencia, primeramente debería recordarle que como su princesa, y futura reina, usted me debe respeto, no se le olvide -. Le regañó con aquel tono vacío que todos los que habían asistido a alguna sesión en la sala de escarcha o con la cámara de nobles conocían muy bien, era el tono que indicaba que bajo su máscara la joven estaba completamente hecha una furia -. En segundo lugar, no negaré que me permití compartir un día con el duque de Burguess, puede preguntarle incluso a los miembros de la guardia real que me acompañaron para cerciorarse de la veracidad de mis palabras -. Continuó explicando, antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa maliciosa -. Y sobre su última acusación, sobre la cual usted no es nadie para decir nada sobre el tema, yo decidiré con quien pasearé del brazo y a quien invitaré con la mayor cordialidad posible a que se dedique a sus asuntos.

Mientras hablaba, la princesa dio un par de pasos en dirección al duque, quien por su parte retrocedió un poco, intimidado por la mirada vacía de la joven, así como notando por primera vez desde su llegada a la capital del reino el drástico descenso de la temperatura.

\- Su alteza, se supone que -. Comenzó a decir el duque, pero la mirada de la rubia le generó cierto temor.

\- Excelencia, todo lo que debía ser dicho, ya lo hizo, ahora le pido se retire de mi presencia -. Solicitó la joven antes de darse vuelta y volver a ocupar su asiento, desde allí dedicó una mirada a todos los presentes, para concluir en Kai -. Por hoy ha sido todo, las sesiones se retomarán mañana.

\- ¡Esto es un ultraje! - Soltó indignado el duque, observando con furia a la princesa, quien le respondía con una amenaza tácita.

\- Usted esta faltando a las buenas costumbres, así que le pido se retire, no me obligue a pedirle a los guardias que le indiquen donde esta la salida -. Respondió Elsa, desafiando al de Weselton con la mirada.

\- No hay necesidad de llegar a tales extremos, su al-te-za, puedo llegar por mi propio pie -. Sentenció el duque, su tono de voz era una clara muestra de lo humillado que se encontraba en aquel momento. Aquella chiquilla insolente se había atrevido a rechazarlo abiertamente delante de la chusma, y pronto sería parte de los más jugosos chismes que recorrerían todo Arendelle, posiblemente llegando hasta Ravensay.

Volteó indignado, tratando de conservar lo poco que quedaba intacto de su orgullo, sintiendo la atenta mirada de la princesa sobre su espalda, a la vez que la temperatura de la habitación seguía descendiendo. Y tras la retirada del duque, todos los ciudadanos que parecían haber permanecido en shock durante la conversación de los nobles salieron de su ensoñación y dirigieron ahora su mirada en la princesa. Se debatieron levemente si la joven estaba furiosa o no, pero ante su determinación de terminar las sesiones por aquel día era claro que había mucho, mucho por comentar. Fue así que todos se fueron retirando dejando poco a poco aquella gran sala completamente vacía, salvando claro los guardias y a la joven, quien parecía ser la única que no se molestaba con aquel frío devastador.

La princesa se levantó para dirigirse a su despacho, donde como suponía, Kai le esperaba con todo preparado para tomar el té. El hombre no solía tomarse libertad alguna con la princesa, pero sabía que tras un enfrentamiento así ella estaría alterada. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tales enfrentamientos le desesperaban, la muchacha era en cierto punto, demasiado buena incluso para ella misma, por lo que solía sentirse afectada por cualquier afrenta.

\- Gracias -. Murmuró bajamente la joven, sentándose tras el escritorio mientras se daba un leve masaje en las sienes.

\- No tiene porqué agradecer princesa, es solo una atención para con usted -. Respondió el mayordomo mientras servía con sumo cuidado una taza de té para la rubia.

Tras unos momentos, la muchacha tomó la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo que aquel líquido se congelaba a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo. Suspiró largamente antes de erguirse en su lugar, tratando de serenar su mente. Había estado demasiado cerca de perder el control, lo sabía, había sentido el frío recorrer sus arterias, como sus dedos se iban congelando, y al observar brevemente sus guantes se percató de la escarcha que les recubrían. Demasiado riesgo, demasiado que perder ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el duque no acataba su orden? ¿Si seguía intentando una oportunidad?

La desesperación, lo sabía, la temperatura seguía descendiendo sin detenerse, sabía que ahora probablemente su té estaría congelado, y si no lograba tranquilizarse otra tormenta golpearía la capital. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a controlar aquello? Levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada con la del mayordomo, este le observaba compasivo, tratando de no sumar nervios a la joven.

\- Princesa, sé que usted indicó que por hoy no habría más sesiones -. Comenzó a decir Kai, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos -. Pero hay quien quiere verle.

Elsa hizo acopio de todo su absoluto autocontrol para no soltar un bufido mientras su mirada retomaba aquella expresión de piedra que le solía caracterizar. El mayordomo tomó aire, sabiendo que la joven estaba en las últimas de su paciencia.

\- Kai... ¿Se puede saber quién solicita tal encuentro? - Preguntó la joven, conteniendo su molestia. Más valía que fuera de urgencia, de otra forma, todo se podría ir al cuerno.

\- El duque de Burguess, alteza. Llegó poco antes que el de Wiseltonio, pero dada la actitud de este último prefirió hablar con usted en privado -. Se explicó el mayordomo, mientras Elsa le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, plenamente consciente de la escarcha cubriendo el lado interno de la ventana.

\- Hazle pasar, lo esperaré aquí -. Indicó la rubia, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo -. Y Kai, por favor, trae algo de té... Este se enfrió.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuya: Gracias por tu review :3 Ps, el cap anterior era más bien para dar un "respiro" a la historia, sino sentía que andaba demasiado "acelerada".

Aly: Este cap me ha tomado más de lo que quisiera, me costó horrores decidirme por una idea - consideré mil caminos diferentes y todas me resultaban demasiado... "ooc". Espero que te guste el camino decidido ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

El excelentísimo duque de Burguess deambulaba tranquilo por el vestíbulo del palacio de Arendelle, llamando la atención de los guardias no por sus exquisitas prendas dignas de su rango, sino por ir cargando con aquel extraño cayado. Ninguno entendía para qué iba a querer el noble con tal instrumento, pero de más estaba decir que ninguno diría nada con respecto a ello. El príncipe, a sabiendas de todo posible comentario que podría desencadenar su cayado, caminaba de un lado a otro, observando con atención la habitación, sonriendo divertido. Ahora que sabía el origen del hielo y la tendencia a las bajas temperaturas en el reino se sentía algo tonto al no haberlo notado antes, aquel lugar emanaba magia, en todo lo que la expresión significaba, pero no era una línea ley* como había pensado en un inicio. Era una joven, rubia platinada, de grandes ojos azules y la piel nívea.

Suspiró pensando en la vuelta inesperada que habían tomado los eventos, su intención en un principio era asegurarse de que la princesa de Arendelle le rechazara para poder volver tranquilo a Ravensay y seguir holgazaneando, pero entre el intrigante frío del lugar, su tendencia con congelarse por cualquier nimiedad y la princesa, la cual se podría decir era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, había cambiado de opinión. Se imaginó por un momento la expresión de sus padres cuando se enteraran de que en verdad estaba intentando acercarse a la princesa, primero estarían sorprendidos, a sabiendas de que él detestaba esas cosas, luego estarían orgullosos de él diciendo cosas tales como "al fin te comportas como un príncipe" o "ya era hora que tuvieras algo de visión", y luego se asegurarían de que el chisme se corriera por todas las cartes de Europa. Cn ese último pensamiento hizo una mueca, seguro de que hasta en el nuevo mundo, y con todas esas guerras de independencia, sus padres se asegurarían de que allí se supiera sobre el asunto. Desesperantes, como siempre.

Y tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al duque de Weselton aproximarse a la entrada, con paso sonoro, como si todo aquel presente en el palacio debiera enterarse de los lugares que recorría. Cuando este llegó al vestíbulo, su mirada se cruzó con la del de Burguess, demostrando que no podía estar más encolerizado. Alphonse arrugó el ceño, acercándose al otro mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Usted! - Comenzó a decir, apuntando entre ambos ojos al Overland -. ¡No hay que ser muy listo para saber de sus intenciones!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Intenciones? ¿De qué esta hablando? - Preguntó Jackson apartando con su mano libre al otro duque, tratando de entender qué se traía.

\- ¡No se haga el desentendido! - Rugió Alphonse, conteniéndose para no golpear a aquel joven que había arruinado todos sus planes -. ¡Usted esta aquí para conseguir la corona de Arendelle! ¡Como no conseguirá la de Ravensay, quiere la de este lugar!

La ira del de Weselton no era nada comparada a la que se desató ena quel momento en el príncipe. Su expresión jovial pasó en un instante a una mucho más severa, le alcanzaba con los trepadores de sus padres como para que pensaran lo mismo de él. ¡Él no era así! Lo que menos quería era más títulos, su única expectativa era ser libre, divertirse, alejarse de la desesperante corte de sus padres donde todos lo veían como el inútil que no heredaría nada más que un título "pequeño" para mantenerlo lejos con sus niñerías.

\- Excelencia -. Le llamó la atención el de Burguess, estirándose para parecer más alto de lo que era -. Sus insinuaciones no son más que suposiciones sin fundamento alguno. Si es cierto que para reclamar el trono de Ravensay debería pasar sobre mi hermano mayor, su esposa y el futuro hijo de ambos. Pero sepa que lo que menos me interesa en Arendelle es la corona, y vivir rodeado de gente trepadora como usted, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de ser llamado rey ¿Me equivoco, excelencia? ¿Puede usted negar mis palabras?

\- ¡Mocoso impertinente! - Respondió Alphonse ofendido, sintiendo que no había forma alguna de que alguien pudiera humillarle mal -. Usted no tiene idea, yo solo velo por lo que es mejor para Arendelle.

\- ¿Lo mejor para Arendelle o para usted, duque de Wiseltonio? - Inquirió el Overland, con toda la severidad que era posible reunir en su propia persona mientras el el otro daba un paso hacia atrás, no entrando en si mismo de la indignación.

\- ¡Weselton! ¡Duque de Wiselton! - Exclamó furioso el aludido, quitándose el guante con toda la intención de lanzarselo en la cara al de Ravensay.

\- Excelencia -. Surgió de pronto el mayordomo, haciendo que ambos duques le observaran con expectación, el de Overland agradeció la interrupción -. Señor duque de Burguess, la princesa Elsa le espera en su despacho, permítame guiarle.

La sonrisa de suficiencia fue el mejor insulto que hubiera podido dedicarle al de Weselton, quien ahora no tenía ninguna duda, toda posible oportunidad de hacerse con el trono de Arendelle por las buenas iban desapareciendo a medida que los pasos del de Ravensay dejaban de escucharse. Por otra parte Kai estaba expectante a lo que pudiera hacer el príncipe, cierto era que lo poco que se conocía de él era que se caracterizaba por ser un infantil joven que prefería perder su tiempo jugando, a hacerse cargo de los asuntos que como hijo de reyes debía atender. En cierta forma le daba confianza el saber que no había rumor alguno, ni escándalos amorosos, ni arfentas vacías, noches de descontrol o cosas así, cosas que uno esperaría en un joven que lo ha tenido todo durante la totalidad de su vida. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, fuera digno de la princesa. Sonrió de lado, al menos le había cerrado la boca al insoportable duque de Weselton.

Se detuvieron ante una de las puertas, donde con toda la solemnidad el mayordomo golpeó dos veces. Se dejó oír un simple "adelante" desde el interior, por lo que Kai procedió a abrir la puerta, dando paso al duque, quien entro en el despacho hasta detenerse en el medio del mismo. Observó entonces la amplia habitación, había un diván de terciopelo púrpura en uno de los laterales, sobre el cual se veía un elegante cuadro de Arendelle. Al otro lado de la habitación se podían observar varios libreros, aunque estaban tmabién atestados de decoraciones. En el centro de la habitación, como era de esperarse, el gran escritorio de ébano tras el cual se encontraba la princesa cuya silueta se recortaba en un amplio ventanal, el cual no le sorprendió verlo cubierto de una delgada capa de escarcha en su lado interior.

\- Su excelencia, Jackson Overland Frost, duque de Burguess -. Anunció Kai para luego hacer una leve reverencia -. con su permiso, alteza.

El mayordomo volvió a hacer otra reverencia, esta vez para retirarse de la habitación, dejando a ambos príncipes en un extraño silencio. El de Ravensay intentaba disimular sus miradas a la joven, esperando no verse descubierto, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le tranquilizaba el haberse encontrado con ella luego del inoportuno encuentro con el de Weselton.

\- Es un gusto volver a verle, princesa -. Saludó el Overland mientras se inclinaba para saludar a la joven.

\- El gusto es mío, excelencia, puede tomar asiento -. Indicó Elsa señalando una de las elegantes sillas dispuesta frente a su escritorio -. En breve traerán algo de té, espero guste acompañarme.

\- Me place oír tal invitación, alteza, sería un honor para mi compartir un momento con usted -. Comentó alegremente el duque mientras se sentaba frente a la joven, apoyando su cayado sobre su propio hombro.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, apareció Gerda cargando con una elegante bandeja de plata, la cual llevaba dos preciosas tazas de té junto con una simpática tetera. Al de Ravensay le sorprendió que las galletas que hubiera traído la mujer fueran nada más y nada menos que galletas de jengibre decoradas para parecer una suerte de mueñecos.

\- No pensé que le gustaran galletas tan adultas, alteza -. Comentó Jackson divertido observando las galletas.

Gerda por su parte contuvo una risa ante el comentario mientras servía el té a ambos nobles con sumo cuidado. En verdad ponía esmero en aquella tarea, y siempre se frustraba cada vez que Kai le decía que la magia del reino había congelado aquella preciada infusión. Al menos la escarcha nunca llegaba a cubrir las galletas de jengibre que con tanto esmero solía cocinar para la princesa, a sabiendas de que era una de las pocas cosas que lograban suavizar los pensamientos lúgubres de la muchcha. Tras terminar su tarea, se retiró con una inclinación, dejando nuevamente a a mbos príncipes a solas.

\- Excelencia... Usted no es el único que puede permitirse ciertas maneras infantiles. Y si me lo pregunta, las galletas de jengibre son una de las formas de volver la hora del té un momento verdaderamente ameno -. Respondió la de Arendelle con falsa seriedad mientras tomaba una de las dichosas galletas. El Overland sonrió al notar no solo el tono divertido en la muchacha, sino también como la capa de escarcha que cubría la ventana iba desapareciendo.

\- Es bueno ver que no soy el único aquí que se enorgullece de ser un inmaduro, no se lo tome a mal alteza, pero se ve mejor cuando sonríe -. Soltó sin más, notando que bien podía sonar a coquetería barata.

La de Arendelle arqueó una ceja ante el comentario mientras se permitía un momento para disfrutar su infusión, algo alegre de que no estaba tan helado como el último que había tomado. Normalmente solo podía tomar uno o dos sorbos antes de que la bebida se congelara completamente, y en esta ocasión parecía que podría incluso llegar a tomar media taza. Se permitió entonces, por un breve instante, el imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin preocuparse tanto de aquella maldición, sin copas congeladas a medio camino, sin ventanas cubiertas de escarcha ni picos de hielo cayendo del techo. Una agradable sensación, si señor.

\- Más que inmadura, excelencia, prefiero llamarme alguien que tiene una buena servidumbre -. Reformuló la joven juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

El Overland sonrió ante aquel gesto de la muchacha, observando con cierto detalle el escritorio, notando así que en un rincón del mismo se encontraba la rosa de hielo que le había obsequiado al momento de mostrarle sus poderes. Sintió aquello como un triunfo personal, le que la princesa mostrara en su lugar de trabajo algo que él le hubiera regalado. Y así como lo sintió una victoria, era una orden para si mismo de que debía ayudarle a dominar sus poderes, incluso aunque después ella decidiera desposar a otro.

\- Le concederé ese punto, su mayordomo sabe cuando hacerse notar -. Soltó sin pensarlo el muchacho, haciendo que la joven le mirara con gesto inquisidor, él simplemente se hizo el desentendido, para luego tornar a un semblante un poco más serio -. Pero no he venido por ello, alteza. Sino que mi intención es, como le hubiera dicho, ayudarle en lo que pueda con su don.

Aquella frase destrozó la tranquilidad que había logrado la de Arendelle, quien al instante sintió como la ventana tras de si volvía a cubrirse de escarcha. Le desesperaba, desde el fallecimiento de sus padres había escuchado más de mil veces el sonido de la escarcha cubrirlo todo, el de todo congelarse a su alrededor. ¿Cúantas veces más tendría que ser así? ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que ser así? Ella solo anhelaba un poco de paz, tranquilidad, y un frío natural, en situaciones naturales. No aquel molesto e insoportable hielo que surgía de sus venas y congelaba todo en la habitación.

\- Alteza, estoy aquí para ayudarle -. Le recordó el de Ravensay mientras se retiraba un guante y con un leve movimiento de su mano buena parte de la escarcha en la ventana se desaparecía -. Y si me permite ser infantil nuevamente, sepa que me encantaría jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve con alguien que también puede crear sus propias municiones.

Elsa soltó una carcajada con aquel último comentario, le sorprendía de mil formas como aquel joven de cabello blanco encontraba todo divertido, incluso la maldición, al punto de hacer que ella misma sintiera que no era tan malo como lo sentía. Se permitió entonces por un momento el imaginarse su vida manejando su condición, sin congelar todo a su paso, volver a divertirse como hacía de pequeña con su hermana. y al pensar en Anna no pudo evitar suspirar, la extrañaba hoy, la extrañaba siempre. Casi adivinando el lúgubre camino por el que se encaminaban los pensamientos de la joven, el de Ravensay se estiró en su lugar, hasta permitirse tocar brevemente la nariz de la joven.

\- Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, alteza, pero si hay algo que he aprendido con los años es que los pensamientos lúgubres no llevan a ningún lado -. Dijo el duque, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar mientras comenzaba a formar bola de nieve en su mano con la cual empezó a jugar -. Mientras más cálidos sean nuestros pensamientos, más fácil será manejar el frío en nuestor interior.

Dicho aquello el muchacho lanzó aquella bola de nieve algo más alto que antes, y antes de que volviera a su mano, esta había desaparecido completamente, dejando deslumbrada a la platinada. Era algo simple, pero significaba demasiado para ella, significaba que aquello tenía control, que podía ser dominado, había una solución para todas las heladas que no requería nacer de nuevo. Y esa perspectiva le abrumó, le sobrepasó la mente el pensar que aquello era posible, que no era un sueño del que despertaría en mitad de la noche para descubrir que había congelado hasta el último rincón del reino.

\- ¿Sólo... Así? Es decir... ¿Solo enfocando esa clase de pensamientos puede controlar... esto? - Preguntó Elsa, casi en estado de shock. Si era tan simple como eso ¿Por qué los trolls no se lo habían dicho cuando habían llevado a Anna? El duque carraspeó, sacándola de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

\- Así funciona conmigo... Por lo que creo es el mejor indicio que tenemos para que usted pueda dominarlo ¿No lo cree? - Respondió el de Burguess, con tono cauto pero seguro, mientras la princesa dejaba caer los hombros -. Sé que he sido un atrevido con usted, pero esto puede no responderlo si así lo prefiere... ¿Recuerda algún momento en que haya usado sus poderes... A verdadera voluntad? Y sobretodo... ¿Recuerda los sentimientos que poseía en tal situación? No necesito me lo diga, aunque admito que me generaría cierta curiosidad.

La rubia levantó el rostro, haciendo coincidir su mirada con la del muchacho. Tales preguntas habían levantado cierto revuelo en su interior al traer consigo recuerdos que no le interesaba revivir. Claro que hubo momentos en los que su inconsciencia le había permitido el creer que podía usar aquellos pdoeres con libertad, al punto de usarlos para jugar y compartir un momento con su hermana menor. Recordaba las veces que había congelado la sala del trono, como había formado jardínes de hielo, un montón de estatuas congeladas de todo lo que hubiera visto, y sobretodo la insana cantidad de muñecos de nieve que habían creado, algunos de modo "tradicional" y otros más bien... Mágicos.

Suspiró recordando el último creado, como momentos después todo se había ido al garete, como todo lo que había creído de su magia se hacía pedazos mientras la temperatura corporal de su hermana descendía a niveles insanos, similares a los suyos. Claro, ella siempre estaba fría en comparación al resto, recordaba abrazar a sus padres y que estos a veces tuvieran escalofríos, como en un principio eso le daba gracia y luego pasó a aterrarle. Aterrarle casi tanto como el día en que casi asesinaba a su hermana, aunque a decir verdad, ese día la había perdido. Bajó la mirada tratando de mantener la serenidad mientras una lágrima congelada se escapaba por una de sus mejillas.

\- Hay... Existen momentos que no quisiera recordar, duque... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pude manejar estos poderes... Y solo he retrocedido en su control, yo... Ya no sé como hacer bolas de nieve, o pequeños adornos de hielo... Es imposible para mi - Concluyó Elsa, sintiéndose derrotada nuevamente por sus propios poderes, aquellos que la habían aislado durante tanto.

\- Princesa... Yo sé que usted puede hacerlo, lo importante es que no tengas miedo, yo le ayudaré a conseguirlo -. Respondió Jackson, con el corazón hecho pedazos al ver el dolor con el que la princesa hablaba -. Le doy mi palabra que hasta que no podamos jugar una buena guerra de bolas de nieve entre nosotros no me rendiré. ¿Usted lo haré?

La joven levantó la cabeza, observando nuevamente el azur profundo de sus ojos, si había alguien que destilaba más seguridad que el duque con su mirada sobre la tierra, que la trajeran ahora mismo ante su presencia, porque de alguna forma, todos los miedos a sus poderes se cayeron en mil pedazos cuando el joven le ofreció su mano sin guante, un gesto que le sorprendía, pero a la vez decía mucho. Él quería ayudarle sinceramente, sin escondrijos ni disfraces.

\- No, no me rendiré -. Sentenció la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del duque, sorprendida no solo de que el príncipe de Ravensay tuviera las manos tan heladas como las suyas, sino que aquel frío le transmitía una sensanción cálida diferente, derritiendo el hielo de sus arterias.

* * *

*línea ley: En este caso me tomaré una licencia histórica, y me permitiré referirme de esta forma, surgida a mediados del siglo pasado y principalmente en la literatura, a ciertas "líneas" que atraviesan nuestro planeta, en las cuales se supone que la "magia" esta a un nivel más cercano al humano.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuya: Jeje, demasiado tierna para mi gusto x3

Aly: La verdad que si, yo lo escribía pensando "en tu cara, duque de porqueria".

Les pido perdón por tardar tanto, simplemente no lograba inspirarme, por lo que escribía y borraba a cada rato.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

El duque se puso de pie, instando a la princesa a hacer lo mismo. Elsa arqueó una ceja, mientras el muchacho la guiaba a caminar hasta ubicarse en el medio de la sala. Una vez allí, de un movimiento de su mano congeló la cerradura de la puerta, de forma que nadie pudiera salir.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo? - Preguntó la joven, dudando ahora de las intenciones del Overland.

\- Por lo que sé, nadie sabe de sus poderes, y si quiero pedirle que practique, esta es la manera de asegurarme de que nadie nos importune -. Explico el muchacho, sonriendo con suficiencia por su brillante idea, la de Arendelle tuvo que concederle que en aquella oportunidad, tenía razón. Que las cerraduras se congelaran misteriosamente en el reino había dejado de ser algo extraño hace tiempo.

\- ¿Alguna idea sobre por dónde empezar, profesor? - Inquirió con tono neutro la princesa, despertando algunas carcajadas en el de Ravensay.

\- No me llame así, princesa, por favor -. Pidió el muchacho, quitándose ambos guantes para comenzar a crear con sus manos una bola de nieve bastante grande - ¿Qué le parece algo sencillo como esto? Piense en algo divertido, y verá que lo logrará.

La rubia asintió levemente antes de tomar aire, mientras se quitaba ambos guantes. Aquella era probablemente la primera vez en años que se los quitaba, más aún delante de alguien. Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Estaba total y completamente aterrada con aquella idea, el duque estaba loco, totalmente desquiciado. Y ella lo estaba aún más por siquiera intentarlo. Soltó el aire y comenzó a concentrarse en algún recuerdo no-deprimente que pudiera conservar mientras intentaba formar la maldita bola de nieve.

* * *

Dariana abrió la puerta de su habitación para dar con la pequeña sala que con la que contaba el lugar alquilado. Allí en uno de los sillones el príncipe de las Islas del Sur leía correspondencía mientras comía un sandwich. Sonrió pensando en lo curioso que le había parecido siempre como alguien de tan alta alcurnia podía decantarse por alimentos tan simples. Se acercó con cautela, ideando una leve travesura, sonriendo con inocencia infantil.

\- Si te atreves a tocar mi sandwich, Dariana Rosenrot, lo vas a lamentar -. Amenazó el príncipe sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

La joven aludida bajó los brazos derrotada, algo molesta de que su leve travesura hubiera sido descubierta antes siquiera de terminar de formular el "plan" en su cabeza. Soltó un bufido dejándose caer vencida en uno de los asientos. Se hizo un ovillo en su lugar y se cubrió con una de las mantas que habían dejado allí. Muy bello el festival de invierno, pero hacía demasiado frío en aquel lugar incluso con el pequeño fuego ardiendo en la habitación.

\- Sabes Hans, a veces eres un aburrido -. Soltó la joven algo ofendida mirando como el pelirrojo pasaba totalmente de ella. Bufó nuevamente sentándose derecha en su lugar -. Hans... Te estoy hablando. ¡No me ignores!

El aludido siguió sin inmutarse, haciendo que la Rosenrot se molestara aún más, por lo que volteó el rostro, totalmente ofendida por la actitud del príncipe. Detestaba cuando la ignoraba sin saber el tema, podía entender si estaba haciendo algo importante, pero solo leía esas cartas que ya parecía saberse de memoria ¿Cuántas veces las había leído ya? Lo que más le molestaba es que nunca le decía sobre qué eran y mucho menos le permitía leerlas.

Se puso de pie, dejando la manta en un rincón, caminando de mala gana hacia la ventana a contemplar un poco más la nieve caer. En el exterior no ocurría mucho más que la nevada, nadie con un poco de sentido común saldría con un tiempo así, sobretodo con lo traicioneras que podían ser las precipitaciones en Arendelle, una simple llovisna se transformaba en tormenta, y un día soleado se volvía tempestad como si nada.

La Rosenrot volteó a ver al príncipe, quien seguía en lo suyo, haciéndola rabiar. Si seguía ignorándola iba a prender fuego las cartas, tan solo para ver si con eso reaccionaba. Aunque seguro solo conseguiría enojo por parte del pelirrojo y que la encerrara en su cuarto. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta. Hans levantó, al fin, la vista de sus cartas y echó una mirada extrañado a la puerta, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la misma.

\- ¿Quién llama? - Preguntó el de las Islas del Sur, tratando de adivinar quien había logrado encontrarlo allí, de haber sido el conde de Fresco, hubiera golpeado de una forma particular, y aquello había sido un llamado clásico, dos golpes y ya.

\- Alguien en una situación similar a la suya, príncipe -. Respondió una voz de hombre, tan chillona e irritante que solo podía ser de una persona.

Hans consideró el no abrirle por un instante, pero sabía que aquel tipo podía ser peor que una piedra en el zapato cuando se lo proponía, por lo que con toda la parsimonia posible colocó una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, deteniéndose un instante a ver a la joven detrás suyo, quien permanecía sorprendida por aquella visita. Reaccionó ante un movimiento de la mano del príncipe, y estaba por preguntarle que le detenía cuando el isleño señaló su cabello.

Dariana arqueó una ceja tocándose la cabellera, descubriendo que no llevaba nada sobre ella, por lo que se precipitó en su propia recámara, cerrando la puerta. Echó una mirada alrededor, mordiéndose la lengua por la intromisión de quien fuera. Contuvo una maldición mientras se recogía el cabello lo más rápido que podía, asegurándose de que ni uno solo quedara fuera de un pequeño cobertor. Luego tomó una peluca simple, de cabellos negros rizados y se la colocó con cuidado, despeinando algunas partes para darle un toque más realista. Tomó aire antes de maquillarse, odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero usar un antifaz en aquel lugar no tenía sentido alguno. Resopló molesta mientras se acomodaba su vestido, y se acercó a la puerta, tratando de escuchar.

\- Entonces duque ¿Va a decirme a que vino o va a seguir hablando sobre lo mucho que ha hecho por Arendelle? - Escuchó preguntar al príncipe del Sur, su tono tan protocolar, tan correcto gritaba por todos lados que estaba bastante molesto por la presencia. Un duque ¿cuál de todos los que paseaban ahora por el reino?

\- Alteza real, disculpe que me vaya por las ramas, es solo que estoy preocupado -. Comenzó a decir aquella voz chillona, una que le resultaba vagamente conocida, pero no lograba ubicar.

\- Explíquese, pues no le encuentro sentido a lo que dice -. Le atajó el isleño, conteniendo su fastidio. Sopesó si entrar en la sala.

\- Creo que ese... Duque de Burguess -. Escupió aquella voz, casi como si soltara una blasfemia -. Esta hechizando a la princesa para hacerse con el trono, y creo, su alteza, es nuestro deber ayudarle.

Escuchó como Hans suspiraba, casi podía verlo en su cabeza como echaba una mirada de arriba a bajo al visitante, tratando de discernir si lo que decía era cierto o un disparate. En su fuero interno deseo que solo fuera un disparate de un pretendiente resentido.

\- ¿Qué locuras esta diciendo? Discúlpeme, excelencia, pero ¿Hechicería? ¿Se da cuenta que eso es un disparate? Pensé que usted era un hombre inteligente, pensante, no alguien que se dejaría llevar por habladurías de viejas chismosas -. Respondió molesto el pelirrojo, Dariana sonrió satisfecha, por alguna razón aquella voz le sonaba desesperante, dándole un mal augurio.

\- Alteza, sé que suena a una locura, pero piénselo, usted habrá escuchado el recelo de la princesa, no ha permitido siquiera tener damas de compañía que le ayuden en sus asuntos de mujer ¿Y ahora permite que este recién llegado se acerque tanto a ella? ¿No le suena extraño? ¿No le preocupa? - Respondió aquella voz, intentando sonar preocupada, pero más que preocupación, daba la impresión de estar ofendido, cual anciana religiosa de ver a una mujer mostrar los tobillos.

\- Lamento discrepar con usted, pero en mi opinión, se encuentra receloso de que el príncipe de Ravensay haya logrado lo que usted no, excelencia -. Le replicó Hans con un leve tono divertido en su supuesta solemnidad. La de Merryvalle se contuvo, aunque en su fuero interno hizo hurras por el pelirrojo. Por otro lado, escuchó un largo suspiro, seguramente del visitante.

\- Príncipe Hans, sé que usted pertenece a otra corona, a otro reino, por lo que tal vez no conozca la naturaleza de Arendelle como quienes hemos visitado estas páramos en más de una ocasión -. Comenzó a decir aquel duque de voz chillona, quien a juzgar por los sonidos de pasos parecía estar dando vueltas en círculos por la habitación, probablemente rodeando al de las Islas del Sur -. Sé que le parecerá ridículo, pero debe comprender que Arendelle no es como las Islas del Sur, es una tierra de leyendas, de seres mitológicos, de criaturas más allá de la imaginación, aquí la magia es palpable, responde a nuestra gente. Hace 5 años hubo una helada, para el momento exacto en que se supo la noticia del fallecimiento de los reyes y la princesa, dios los tenga en su gloria. Desde entonces el frío no se ha ido, así como la tristeza de las perdidas...

\- Excelencia. Ahorrese tales palabras, conozco perfectamente la situación de las heladas en Arendelle, así como también parte de su naturaleza mágica -. Le cortó el príncipe, bastante cansado ya de las palabrerías del otro, aunque su tono de voz lo disimulaba bastante -. Pero también debe recordar, que estamos hablando no solo de un pretendiente cualquiera, el duque de Burguess es también el príncipe de Ravensay. No estamos hablando de una tierra mística como Corona o Arendelle, Ravensay es tan o más "normal" que las Islas del Sur. Conociendo a los reyes, y créame, he tenido el gusto, no permitirían que su hijo practicara nada relacionado a la hechicería, aunque si deben haberle orado a todo santo para que el príncipe se comprometiera con la princesa Elsa.

Dicho aquello, Dariana dejó de simplemente escuchar con la oreja en la puerta y pasó a intentar ver cualquier cosa posible por la cerradura. Se mordió el labio algo molesta de no poder ver más que la expresión de Hans, estaba segura que estaba molesto con el visitante de quien no lograba ver nada. Maldijo internamente, pensando en que la próxima vez que se tuviera que quedar espiando conversaciones ajenas pediría una mirilla o algo más práctico. Escuchó entonces un bufido, e intento mirar en la dirección suponía estaba el duque visitante, pero nada, el maldito parecía haberse escondido de alguien que no sabía estaba allí.

\- Es lamentable príncipe Hans que no pueda ver lo que ocurre, pensé que contaba con un aliado en usted -. Soltó molesto el duque de voz chillona, dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta de la habitación -. Espero pueda recapacitar y darse cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras, antes de que sea tarde para todos.

\- Esperemos que la verdad sobre todo este asunto salga a la verdad pronto, excelencia, no quisiera vernos envueltos en un desastre fantasioso -. Replicó un Hans sumamente molesto. Segundos después, Dariana escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Trató de escuchar los pasos del misterioso duque alejarse, para momentos después correr a la ventana de su habitación, una que poseía vista a uno de los laterales de la posada en la que se encontraba hospedada. En un principio solo veía que la nevada se había detenido, por lo que al cabo de un momento pudo ver un carruaje y como varios guardias le resguardaban. Pegó la cabeza al cristal intentando ver mejor cuando un hombrecillo no demasiado alto se subió al escalón de ayuda del vehículo, este dio una mirada hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Dariana observar su rostro por escasos segundos, y luego ingresó totalmente en el carruaje.

La joven se quedó en su lugar, observando con mirada vacía aquel carruaje perderse en las callejuelas del reino. Tan perdida estaba que no escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, ni como el príncipe de las Islas del Sur ingresaba en aquella estancia. Su mente estaba intentando contra algo que desconocía, algo que le removía en su interior y no lograba recordar exactamente qué era aquello que tanto le incomodaba. Soltó un respingo cuando Hans colocó una mano en su hombro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

\- Hans... ¿Quién fue el que nos visitó? Bueno, en realidad te visitó a ti, pero yo estaba aquí y sólo tu hablaste con él, aunque dudo que sepa que estoy aquí o siquiera existo, bueno, tu entiendes, el punto es... - Comenzó a hablar Dariana, tanto que el príncipe no pudo pensar nada bueno de ello.

\- Era Alphonse de Weselton, duque de Weselton ¿Escuchaste la conversación, verdad? - Inquirió Hans con tono burlón, dándole unas palmadas a la muchacha -. Sólo esta furioso de que no va a poder hacerse con el trono de Arendelle y buscará desprestigiar al duque de Burguess a toda costa, todo sea con tal de llevar a cabo sus propias ambiciones.

"Weselton" murmuró Dariana, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, aquel nombre... ¿De dónde era que le sonaba tanto? Recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, bien podría haber sido en alguna de las veces que escuchó al rey de las Islas del Sur o a sus hijos mayores hablar de temas comerciales, pero había algo en las maneras de aquel hombre, y por la forma en que le había hablado Hans, que le indicaba que no era tanto de relaciones con las Islas del Sur. Se alejó de la ventana, dejando al príncipe sorprendido por la concentración en su mirada, y se sentó en los pies de su lecho, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental.

Repitió el nombre varias veces, golpeándose la cabeza en algunos momentos, repicando el pie contra el suelo, como si aquello pudiera destapar algo de su mente que no lograba deducir. El nombre lo conocía, tenía que conocerlo, no era reciente, era algo muy, muy viejo en su memoria, de una época que apenas recordaba. Bufó al pensr que probablemente era de la época en que vivía con su familia biológica.

\- Weselton... Weselton -. Se levantó de su lugar, poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla, caminando de un lado al otro con los ojos en el suelo y su atención en cualquier parte. Se detuvo entonces, y volteó aterrada a observar al príncipe -. Wiseltonio...

El pelirrojo había observado todo sin entender qué le pasaba ahora a la muchacha, sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no existía dios que se la quitara, pero no entendía que tenía que ver aquel molesto duque. Hasta donde sabía, la Rosenrot no había tenido contacto con la nobleza, más allá de su familia, hasta después del fallecimiento de sus padres, cuando se le nombrara señora de Merryvalle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué hay con ese nombre? - Preguntón el isleño dando dos zancadas que le dejaron a escasa distancia de la muchacha, quien le observó con mirada nerviosa.

\- Yo... Lo conozco de cuando vivía con mi familia -. Comenzó a decir, antes de echarse a los brazos del príncipe, quien le abrazó sorprendido -. Lo he visto en mis sueños... Junto con la sombra. Hans, tengo miedo.

Ante aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo la estrechó en sus brazos, queriendo protegerla de aquellos terrores tan poderosos, aquellos que la habían alejado de su hogar por tantos años.


	13. Chapter 13

Primero, pedir perdón por la exagerada tardanza, no tengo perdón, lo sé, pero es que simplemente no he tenido ni un poco de inspiración.

Para clarificar, con el incidente me referiré a cuando Elsa sin querer congela un poco a Anna.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente.

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Abril, 2 años antes del incidente._

 _A su excelencia, Katherine Roux de Wesselton, duquesa de Wesselton:_

 _Espero que el viaje de vuelta a sus tierras haya sido agradable, y sobretodo que su familia le haya recibido con las atenciones que merece. Esperemos que el pequeño Alphonse no haya hecho demasiadas travesuras. Ni que su padre le haya regañado con exceso._

 _Como sabrá, dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de tres de mi hija menor, la princesa Anna. Quisiera contar con su presencia y la de su familia en esta ocasión, esperando que el contacto entre nuestros hijos pueda aliviar de sus preocupaciones. Si bien sigo manteniendo mi negativa a definir un compromiso a esta altura para cualquiera de mis hijas, tal vez un contacto temprano entre ellos podría facilitar la elección._

 _Atentamente, Rey Agnar de Arendelle._

* * *

 _Reino de Corona, Julio, 1 año antes del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Agnar de Arendelle:_

 _Lo sé, entiendo tus preocupaciones ante lo que comentas de Elsa, pero no tienes que desanimarte, lo que cuentas es realmente sorprendente, pero por propia experiencia sé que la magia existe. Por el cariño que te tengo te diré que debes aprovechar que tienes a tus hijas contigo, indiferentemente de su extrañas capacidades, sabes que tu hermana y yo daríamos lo que sea por tener a nuestra pequeña con nosotros._

 _Han sido largos años Agnar, y cada día siento desesperación, que alguien golpeará la puerta y me dirá "es ella, esta aquí", pero los días pasan, ella no llega... No veo a mi hija crecer ¿Estará viva? ¿Estará sana? ¿Estará abrigada? ¿Pasando hambre? Me he perdido sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, espero poder llegar a enseñarle como escribir y leer. Tu hermana sueña con leerle los cuentos que le contaban a ella, esta desesperada. Pero eso ya lo sabes._

 _Acompaña a tu hija, te necesita._

 _Rey Frederic de Corona._

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Septiembre, año del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Frederic de Corona:_

 _Te considero un hermano y por eso necesito que Anna este con ustedes un tiempo, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas en este último tiempo que no pueden ser contadas por misivas. Un hombre de mi plena confianza le explicará el proceder. Espero sepa comprender la locura que te estoy pidiendo, pero sabes muy bien que lo hago por el bien de mis hijas._

 _Atentamente, Rey Agnar de Arendelle._

* * *

 _Reino de Corona, Octubre, año del incidente._

 _Entendido, se hará todo como se planeó. Sólo esperemos que esta locura termine pronto._

* * *

 _Ducado de Wesselton, Mayo, 2 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Agnar de Arendelle:_

 _Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos antes que mi marido, estoy aterrada majestad, es todo tal cual dijo que pasaría. Sé que le he comentado en sumas y reiteradas ocasiones que me encantaría ver a mi pequeño casado con la princesa Elsa, y que en parte soy culpable de haber alimentado tales expectativas en el duque, pero nunca esperé tal comportamiento por su parte, y ahora solo puedo arrepentirme por no haberle hecho caso en cuanto pude._

 _Ahora es demasiado tarde, lo siento majestad. Atentamente, Katherine Roux de Wesselton, duquesa de Wesselton._

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Noviembre, 2 años luego del incidente._

 _A su excelencia, Alphonse de Wesselton y Roux, duque de Wesselton:_

 _En Arendelle no tenemos palabras para expresar el profundo dolor que sentimos al saber del lamentable fallecimiento de sus señores padres, los duques de Wesselton siempre fueron sumamente queridos aquí en palacio, y saber que no contaremos con su presencia nuevamente no hace más que desolar nuestros corazones. Pero así como sentimos dolor, enviamos para usted los mejores deseos, haciéndole saber que cuenta con la casa real para lo que precise, tanto en lo que atañe a su feudo como a los asuntos personales, tiene en nosotros la mano tendida para la amistad._

 _Con pesar, Agnar e Iduna, reyes de Arendelle._

* * *

 _Ducado de Wesselton, Marzo, 3 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, el rey:_

 _A pesar del tiempo que tardaron sus palabras, se agradecen._

 _Atentamente, Alphonse de Wesselton [tachado], duque de Wesselton._

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Agosto, 4 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Eldwin de las Islas del Sur:_

 _Sepa que las noticias recientes que han llegado desde su reino son mucho más que alentadores. Esperamos que los resultados a este particular intercambio sean los esperados, por lo que anhelamos un próximo encuentro. Sé lo que pensará, no se deben apresurar los hechos, y sepa que por más que desearía que todo sucediera a la brevedad comprendo la necesidad de dejar a los hecho suceder con su debida velocidad._

 _Por otra parte, debo comentarle que sus recomendaciones han sido de lo más fructíferas. La persona indicada ha sido la correcta para tratar el tema, aunque si bien no se ha conseguido controlar perfectamente la crisis, si se ha conseguido apaciguar las aguas. Esperemos intercambiar líneas prontamente, igual de alentadoras que las que se nos han hecho llegar._

 _Atentamente, Rey Agnar de Arendelle._

* * *

 _Reino de las Islas del Sur, Noviembre, 4 años luego del incidente._

 _A su ilustrísimo señor, Nicolas Noel del Norte, Conde de Fresco:_

 _Si le soy sincero ilustrísimo, lo que menos creí es tener que dedicarle estas líneas, no porque le creyera incapaz de tal tarea, sino porque en mis suposiciones, nunca consideré que la crisis ante nosotros fuera tan grande. Es por ello que debo agradecerle desde lo más profundo de mi corazón su colaboración con tales menesteres._

 _Larga vida a los guardianes, a los de antaño, a los presentes, a los nuevos y a los que vendrán._

 _Atentamente, Rey Eldwin de las Islas del Sur._

* * *

 _Condado de Fresco, Abril, 5 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Agnar de Arendelle:_

 _Lamento declinar su invitación, por más que quisiera atender la situación propiamente, han ocurrido demasiados acontecimientos en los últimos tiempos, por lo que me es imposible abandonar mis tierras hasta que tales menesteres sean resueltos. Con estas palabras no quiero decir que lo que ocurre aquí es de mayor relevancia, sino que si dejara estas tierras sin atención, todo se iría a pique más rápido de lo imaginado. Espero pueda comprenderme._

 _Lo único que puedo adelantarle es que por lo que sé, no hay ningún guardián en Arendelle, por lo que descarte esa idea._

 _Atentamente, Nicolás Noel del Norte, Conde de Fresco._

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Octubre, 6 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Frederic de Corona:_

 _¿Las noticias son ciertas? ¿La princesa ha vuelto? Cuanta dicha hay en mi corazón y en el de mi esposa, Iduna, al saber que ella ha vuelto con sus padres. Aunque las circunstancias son diferentes, hemos aprendido a conocer el dolor en la ausencia de nuestros hijos, aunque no podemos comparar, cuando nos sabemos que Anna esta a resguardo y ustedes desconocían el paradero de la princesa._

 _Es por esto que anunciamos en la próxima primavera visitaremos su reino, enviaremos misivas con más información llegado el caso, además de que esperamos oír con sumo detalle la historia de la vuelta de la joven Rapunzel._

 _Atentamente, Rey Agnar de Arrendelle._

* * *

 _Reino de Corona, Diciembre, 6 años luego del incidente._

 _Agnar, estas completamente loco. ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Te olvidaste lo que esta pasando? Si aún así quieres que Anna vuelva no me opondré, pero que sepas que esto es una mala idea, ya estoy preparando todo para su vuelta, para la primavera estará todo en condiciones óptimas, o eso espero._

* * *

 _Reino de Corona, Septiembre, 7 años luego del incidente._

 _A su alteza real, Princesa Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _La última vez que escribí en dirección a Arendelle, eran otras mis emociones. Pensé en la dicha de una familia, que como la mía, pronto estaría reunida, en la felicidad y alegría que traería al reino y a su persona el saberse acompañada de su hermana Anna, una joven por demás alegre que iluminó cada día en Corona con su risa. Pero este no es el caso. Lamentablemente princesa, debo informarle que el navío en que su familia se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar ha caído presa de un naufragio y del que por desgracia no se conoce sobreviviente alguno. Solo hemos podido recuperar el cuerpo de su honorable padre, el Rey Agnar de Arendelle, dios lo tenga en su gloria. Este mismo fue enviado junto con esta misiva para que pueda ser enterrado junto a sus antepasados._

 _Sobre la Reina Iduna y la princesa Anna no se ha encontrado nada, más la ausencia de rastros no nos dejan más que una sola respuesta. También han fallecido._

 _No encontramos palabras para reflejar el dolor de esta perdida, y sepa que cuenta con mi persona y su tía en este momento tan difícil._

 _Con pesar, Rey Frederic de Corona._

* * *

 _Condado de Fresco, Enero, 8 años luego del incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Frederic de Corona:_

 _Majestad, por todo lo que hemos tenido que padecer a lo largo de los años, por todo lo que ha pasado recientemente ¿Cree que eso fue un accidente? ¿Cree que el barco se hundió en verdad por una tormenta? Los reyes de Arendelle pagaron muy caro el querer reencontrarse con su hija antes de tiempo, y ahora es la princesa Elsa quien debe pagar las consecuencias. Hasta que esta locura no llegue a su fin, nadie debe comentarle nada de los guardianes a ella, ni siquiera debe llegar noticia alguna al reino de Arendelle sobre lo que se esta tramando. Un paso en falso y todo se irá al demonio._

 _Recuerde las indicaciones que nos dejaron, es muy importante seguirlas al pie de la letra. Llegado el momento, esperemos sepan comprender._

 _Atentamente, Nicolas Noel del Norte, Conde de Fresco._

* * *

 _Reino de Corona, Agosto, 8 años luego de incidente._

 _A su majestad, Rey Eldwin de las Islas del Sur:_

 _Lamentamos informar del fallecimiento de los Señores de Merryvalle. Atended a Dariana por nosotros._

 _Atentamente, Rey Frederic de Corona._

* * *

 _Reino de las Islas del Sur, Febrero, 9 años luego del incidente._

 _A su ilustrísimo señor, Nicolas Noel del Norte, Conde de Fresco:_

 _Primeramente informarle que nos hemos hecho cargo de todo lo encomendado al pie de la letra, es más, podemos ver como nuestros esfuerzos han rendido fruto en las Islas, por lo que hemos de suponer que la situación en Arendelle pronto presentará una desmejoría si todo sigue el curso esperado ¿verdad? Tengo que admitir que al momento en el que se me puso al tanto de la situación consideré era un disparate, más aún teniendo en cuenta a riesgo de quien estábamos trabajando, más ahora, con la evolución de la situación he llegado a comprender mejor la situación._

 _A partir de este momento, y dado que soy quien más se ha interiorizado en el tema, yo me encargaré de este asunto, espero no incordiarle con ello, así como espero también sepa encontrar en mi un aliado como lo encuentra en mi padre._

 _Atentamente, Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur._

* * *

 _Condado de Fresco, Julio, 10 años luego del incidente._

 _A su excelencia, Alphonse de Wesselton, Duque de Wesselton:_

 _Lamentamos saber que nuevamente se ve imposibilitado de participar en la reunión comercial, mas nos alegramos de saber de su entusiasmo ante la misma y el envío de su emisario, ha sido de lo más diligente para su tarea y esperamos que este tratado pueda beneficiar como es esperado a nuestros dominios y sus gentes._

 _Esperamos que cuando el comercio de sus verdaderos frutos podamos sentarnos frente a rfente a compartirlos con gusto._

 _Atentamente, Nicolas Noel del Norte, Conde de Fresco._

* * *

 _Ducado de Wesselton, Mayo, 11 luego del incidente._

 _A su alteza real, Princesa Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _Planeo pronto visitar Arendelle para cerciorarme de algunos detalles con respecto a algunos tratados mantenidos recientemente entre nuestros territorios, así como también asegurarme de que aquellos nobles menores que responden a mi hayan cumplido para con usted. Espero pueda hacerse un momento en su ocupada agenda para una pequeña audiencia que me gustaría mantener con usted._

 _Atentamente, Alphonse de Wesselton, Duque de Wesselton._

* * *

 _Reino de Arendelle, Septiembre, 12 años luego del incidente._

 _A su alteza real, Príncipe Jackson Overland Frost, Príncipe de Ravensay y Duque de Burguess:_

 _Es con suma alegría el que se le invita a usted a participar en las celebraciones de Invierno y, principalmente en el baile de Invierno que se dará en el palacio de Arendelle el 20 de Diciembre de este año. Esperamos poder contar con su presencia y dar así una posible mejor relación entre nuestros reinos._

 _Cordialmente, Princesa Elsa de Arendelle._


End file.
